


August

by EnchantedMagic1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Characters are mentioned, College, F/M, FWB, Fluff, Happy Ending, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Taylor Swift inspired, alternative universe, harry potter crossover kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedMagic1/pseuds/EnchantedMagic1
Summary: The reader and Stiles embark on a friends with benefits relationship but will it last?-Inspired by Taylor Swift songs
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles x Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> August by Taylor Swift

_ Whispers _

_ Of "Are you sure?" _

_ "Never have I ever before" _

Looking into the mirror, you start to practice your speech to stiles. You’re finally going to admit that your friends with benefits relationship as you felt more than friendship for the brunette. You’re y/n freaking Hale! You should be more confident than this, it’s not as though he was your first relationship, you had dated guys back in high school, but none of them had made you feel the same way as Stiles. Looking back into the mirror one more time, you resolve yourself to just biting the bullet and going to see him now. 

Luckily, you both lived off-campus so you wouldn’t attract anyones attention and it was a short walk away. Once you reached his apartment, you went to knock on the door when you heard laughing. Not just any laugh, it was Stiles' laugh mixed in with another girl's laugh, a laugh you had known for years. Lydia. 

_ But I can see us _

_ Lost in the memory _

_ August slipped away into a moment in time _

_ 'Cause it was never mine _

_ And I can see us twisted in bedsheets _

_ August sipped away _

_ Like a bottle of wine _

_ 'Cause you were never mine _

Lydia was actually one of your good friends, probably best friends really. We have daily phone calls, and she knew all about your crush on Stiles, as I had asked her if it was ok if I had feelings for him and maybe wanted to pursue it further, just wanting to make sure you wouldn’t be interfering in a potential relationship if she liked him back. Luckily for me she didn’t, she was actually still dating Aiden from high school. They’re really good for eachother, not to mention adorable.

While you knew all of this and Stiles knew all of this, he still believed there was some hope there with Lydia, when you knew for a fact that there wasn’t. Which was why you were confused as to why Lydia would visit without telling me.

Knocking on the door, you don’t even have to wait a minute, Stiles is standing there in his sweatpants and a graphic tee, his usual outfit. Behind him though was your best friend.

“y/n!! What are you doing here?” Stiles says, giving you a look of confusion. “I thought we were meeting up tomorrow morning at your place, not tonight.” he says leaning in just a hair so that only you would hear him and truly understand what he meant. 

Your back

Beneath the sun

Wishing I could write my name on it

“Oh! I didn’t know Lydia was in town, I just wanted to see if you wanted to get a bite to eat. Today was just a wild day and I forgot to eat in between everything, and I know you’re always down for curly fries, so I figured why not see if he wants to get a bite.” I said quickly with an awkward laugh at the end.

Sensing your awkwardness, especially because Stiles still hadn’t moved from the door, Lydia walked over and pushed Stiles out of the way, bringing you into a giant hug. “I missed you so much y/n.” she said. Pulling back she looks me over, almost as though she was trying to analyze me to see what was going on with me, giving me a look that most definitely meant, we’ll talk later.

Somewhere between Lydia analyzing you to see what was wrong with you, Stiles had made his way to the door almost as if he was blocking you from entering. Not wanting to make eye contact with him, glancing down you say, “I’m gonna head out and grab some food, I’ll text you later Lydia.”

I remember thinking I had you

Just as you turn to leave Stiles hanging in the doorway and a confused Lydia, she calls out “why don’t we all go together?” At this Stiles snaps his attention to you, giving you a face that practically screamed for you to make an excuse and leave, so he could spend one-on-one time with Lydia.

Wanting was enough

For me, it was enough

To live for the hope of it all

Cancel plans just in case you'd call

  
  


Not being able to deny Stiles anything, you give him a brief nod letting him know you would do exactly what he wanted you to do. Luckily, in that very moment by some weird twist of fate you get a text message. Thank god. Looking at your phone you see that it’s Theo causing an immediate smile on your face. Your other best friend, most importantly your secret best friend. 

“Actually, Lydia, one of the guys, just invited me to hang out and I’m sure he’ll have food. I’ll catch you guys later.” you say finally making your departure. 

As you leave Stile’s apartment building you spot a very smug looking Theo Raeken leaning against his car.

Rolling your eyes, you make your way over to him where he pulled you into a tight hug. “I missed you.” he mumbled into your neck.

As much as you wanted to pretend he was being too dramatic about seeing you, you completely understood it. He had befriended you in a way to get to Scott and Stiles but, you quickly figured out what his intentions were. From that day on, you had a strange friendship, of course you were furious with him for what he did, but when he had come back, he seemed as though he really changed. Refusing to even ponder the possibility that he could have changed the rest of the pack ignored him, but not you. You were proud of him for turning his life around and his desire to be a better person. While you were friends before, the two of you had quickly become thick as thieves. Constantly sticking up for him when no one would. The pack knew that you were friends, but they never knew just how close you were. Well, aside from your other best friend, Lydia.

Pulling back after what felt like forever, he says, “ready to get out of here?” 

“You know I am, otherwise you wouldn’t have picked me up.” you said looking at him with a disappointed smile. Ruffling your hair he gets in the driver's seat, with you making your way over to the passenger seat. 

“Let’s go, I’m starving.” you say leaning your head back into the headrest looking out the window thinking about the look Stiles just gave you. With your words he quickly pulled out of the parking lot, the tires screeching as he took off. 

But I can see us

Lost in the memory

August slipped away into a moment in time

'Cause it was never mine

And I can see us twisted in bedsheets

August sipped away

Like a bottle of wine

'Cause you were never mine

  
  
  



	2. Illicit Affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illicit Affairs by Taylor Swift

_ Make sure nobody sees you leave _

_ Hood over your head _

_ Keep your eyes down _

_ Tell your friends you're out for a run _

_ You'll be flushed when you return _

_ Take the road less traveled by _

_ Tell yourself you can always stop _

_ What started in beautiful rooms _

_ Ends with meetings in parking lots _

“Why’d you come over last night?” Stiles says as he stands up and puts his shirt on.

“It’s exactly what I said Stiles. I was hungry and wanted to see if you wanted to come with me. it’s not a big deal.” You said following suit, getting up to get dressed for the day.

“Oh, alright. I just wanted to say thanks for making up an excuse and leaving, I think I still have a shot with Lydia.” He says looking back at me.

Rolling your eyes at his statement, “Sure, it was an excuse at first Stiles, as I could tell that you really didn’t want me there, but I wasn’t lying when I said that one of the guys wanted to get a bite to eat with me.”

“Wait, you actually went out to eat with a guy last night?” He said looking shocked. Not even pretending that he didn’t want me there, and that he totally would have been fine if you stayed.

“Yes, Stiles. As crazy as it sounds I actually had someone ask if I wanted to get food because he knew that I didn’t eat yesterday.” I say. Obviously, I did eat yesterday but he couldn’t know that. Luckily, Theo came to my rescue. He probably won’t even ask who I went out with, because at the end of the day, while he’s one of my closest friends and the guy I’m hooking up with, her never asks if there's anything going on with any other guy, as he knows if there was something serious going on, we wouldn’t be doing this.

“Wait, the screeching sound was you leaving? Did you walk over? You know what I’ve told you about walking over here and outside when it’s late. It’s dangerous, you could have gotten hurt!” 

Giving him a look, “Stiles, I’m a werewolf remember. I’m perfectly safe, not to mention you live super close so it wasn’t even a long walk. Plus, I was driven home, so the only time I was in so called danger was when I was walking to your place.” You say. 

“Alright, alright I get it. You’re a werewolf who’s never in danger. I mean hunters, never heard of them. They totally don’t want to kill you.” He says as he starts getting ready for his class. Only getting another look from you. “Look, I have to get to class, but I’ll see you later.” He said leaving.

Sighing, you flop back onto the bed staring at the ceiling. He still thinks he has a shot with Lydia, which confirms your theory that he doesn’t feel the same way about you, as you feel for him. 

_ And that's the thing about illicit affairs _

_ And clandestine meetings _

_ And longing stares _

_ It's born from just one single glance _

_ But it dies and it dies and it dies _

_...a million little times _

Sitting in a coffee shop with Lydia after last night was awkward, because she wouldn’t stop looking at you as if you were a puzzle she was trying to figure out. 

“So why did you decide to visit? I thought you had classes this week.” You ask, trying to break the tension between the two of you.

“Don’t try to distract me, I want to know what last night was all about. You obviously didn’t go there with the intention of asking him to go grab some food, so what happened? Also, I got my work done ahead of time for my classes and figured I would come up here to stay with my best friend. Speaking of that, I had to stay at a hotel last night, as I couldn’t get a hold of you and I didn’t have a key to get into your apartment.” She says with a huff crossing her arms.

“I was planning on going over there to confess my feelings for him, after giving myself a pep talk in the mirror, I thought it’s now or never. When I got there though, I could see as soon as he opened the door he didn’t want me there. Which was confirmed when he gave me a look when you asked if we should all go out to grab something to eat. Honestly, I was about to make up an excuse when Theo texted letting me know he was outfront, so it ended up working out in my favor.” You said taking a sip of your coffee.

“Firstly, you were finally going to confess your feelings! That’s amazing! I’m guessing Stiles still thinks he has a shot with me which is why he gave you a look to leave.” she says looking at you sympathetically.

“It is what it is.” You say quietly as you look down.

“Alright, moving on because you obviously don’t want to talk about this. Theo’s in town? I thought he was, actually I don’t know where I thought he was.”

With a smile you look back up at her, “Yeah, he’s been traveling all over the country trying to learn more about the supernatural world, so that way we have more information if there’s another threat. Plus, he wasn’t to learn more about what he is, and if there’s anyone else out there like him who isn’t crazy and evil.”

“I’m happy that he’s doing well, and that he came to visit you. Is he staying for long?”

With a smile still on your face you say, “He’s going to stay a few days, so we can hang out before he continues on his adventure.”

“Speaking of hanging out, now that I know that Theo’s in town, can I still stay at your place or is he staying somewhere else? Also, we definitely have to go shopping while I’m here and maybe go to a party or two. Maybe find a guy to distract you from Stiles for a bit.”

Startled by the idea of finding another guy, you stare at her in shock. “Find another guy? I’m perfectly happy stewing in my own world of pining for Stiles at the moment, I can’t even think about other guys, I have it real bad.” You say with a sad smile. “However, you can definitely stay with me, Theo’s staying at a nearby hotel, I think he’s going to take a few days to relax because he’s been driving non-stop.”

“Thank goodness, I really want to spend more time with you, the fact that my best friend is on the other side of the country is driving me nuts.” she says with a smile.

“I actually have to get to class, but you can hang out in my room if you want. I should only be a few hours and then maybe we can grab some dinner.” You say standing up and giving Lydia the key to your apartment. Little did she know that you were heading to Stiles apartment before class.

_ Leave the perfume on the shelf _

_ That you picked out just for him _

_ So you leave no trace behind _

_ Like you don't even exist _

_ Take the words for what they are _

_ A dwindling, mercurial high _

_ A drug that only worked _

_ The first few hundred times _

“I think this should be the last time we should do this while Lydia’s here.” Stiles says as you’re laying next to each other in his bed. 

Looking over at him, “why?” you ask.

“I don’t want her figuring out something’s going on, and knowing her she would eventually figure it out. Luckily, you don’t keep anything here and I don’t keep anything at your place.” He says looking over at you.

In that moment you realized that while you agreed to keep it a secret because it was the only way to be with him, and he basically said he wanted to keep it a secret because of the pack. Obviously, he was lying, it was because of you. You were his dirty secret, something that he didn’t want to get out, not because of the pack. This meant absolutely nothing to him, while it meant the world to you. Snapping back to reality, you just stare at him.

_ And that's the thing about illicit affairs _

_ And clandestine meetings _

_ And stolen stares _

_ They show their truth one single time _

_ But they lie and they lie and they lie _

_...a million little times _

“What?” he says, obviously confused as to why you were just staring at him.

“Seriously Stiles? Are you freaking kidding me!” you say getting out of the bed and putting your clothes on quickly.

“What did I say?” he said again, even more confused.

“I hate to break it to you, but you don’t have a chance with Lydia! She’s really happy with Aiden and they’re planning on moving in together. They’re not going to break up anytime soon. Yet, here we are. You’re essentially asking to take a break from this for a girl you’re never going to be with!” You say harshly. 

“You don’t know that.” he says defensively.

“I do know! Lydia and I have talked about her plans for her future with Aiden. They have their future planned out! I’ve told you before, but you never listen to me.” 

“Of course I listen to you! We’re together all the time.” He says getting even more defensive now, and for a second he looks more upset about being accused of not knowing you than the prospect of never being with Lydia, but you quickly dismiss it.

“You never listen to what I’m really saying or how I feel. Sure we hang out but more often than not I’m the one asking you to hang out, and you only ask me to hookup.” You say gesturing towards the bed.

“That’s not true!”

“When was the last time you asked me to hang out, like actually hang out together?” You say folding your arms across your chest.

“I asked you to hang out…” he starts to say before pausing. The look that crossed his face was that of disappointment. “You’re completely right. The only time we hang out is when you ask, not me.” he finishes looking down at the ground.

“Exactly. We need to take a break from each other. Not just this, but each other. I can’t be around you anymore.” You say with tears in your eyes as you make your way to the door. 

“Come on, wait y/n! Don’t do this, I’ll be better.” He says reaching for your hand.

Normally, you would revel in the feeling of him holding your hand, but you were too frustrated and upset with him and yourself. You should have never done this, you knew how you felt for him when you started hooking up with him and it made your feelings for him even more prominent. Cutting ties now would be for the best. 

Looking back at him, you shake your head and walk out of his apartment, tears streaming down your face.

_ And you wanna scream _

_ Don't call me kid _

_ Don't call me baby _

_ Look at this godforsaken mess that you made me _

_ You showed me colors you know I can't see with anyone else _

_ Don't call me kid _

_ Don't call me baby _

_ Look at this idiotic fool that you made me _

_ You taught me a secret language I can't speak with anyone else _

_ And you know damn well _

_ For you I would ruin myself _

_...a million little times _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Let me know what song you think is next!


	3. I Almost Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Almost Do by Taylor Swift

_ I bet this time of night, you’re still up _

_ I bet you’re tired from a long hard week _

_ I bet you’re sitting in your chair by the window _

_ Looking out at the city _

_ And I bet sometimes you wonder about me _

Two weeks. Two weeks that you’ve been avoiding Stiles. Two weeks that have been complete hell. When I said we needed a break from each other, I didn’t realize that I would be thinking about him almost every second of every day, like I was now. Laying in bed I was staring at the ceiling thinking about whether or not he’s maintaining a healthy lifestyle. You know how he has trouble sleeping from everything that happened back home and the stress of the Pre-FBI program. Typically the two of you would meet up at night, specifically for that reason, for some reason you were able to help him sleep soundly, normally you would stay until he fell asleep, but there were times that he would ask you to stay, and when he asked you to stay you fell even more in love with him. 

_ And I just want to tell you _

_ It takes everything in me not to call you _

_ And I wish I could run to you _

_ And I hope you know that _

_ Every time I don’t _

_ I almost do, I almost do _

Theo and Lydia had left a few days after everything that happened. Lydia left thinking that I was only upset because Stiles was still hung up on her. Theo on the other hand knew everything, he was after all your best friend and your confidant. Sure Lydia was also your best friend, but Theo was more than just your best friend, he was your person, you trusted him more than anyone could possibly think of. His reaction to what happened was both sympathetic but also proud. While he felt bad about what happened between you and Stiles, he was proud that you did what was the best for you, and didn’t stay with him and be miserable. While Lydia of course encouraged me to go to parties and find another guy, Theo told me that I just need to take care of myself and to practice my control. 

Deciding that Theo had the best advice you did just as he told you to do. You took more time for yourself, reading, watching tv/movies, just everything that you loved to do. While you’ve always had strong control over your wolf side, you had felt on the verge of losing control when you had confronted Stiles about how he treated you and how he would never be with Lydia. 

While you were the one who primarily asked him to hang out he was still one of your favorite people. You felt comforted that he understood exactly how you felt about certain issues from high school, because he’d experienced the same things. It was in those moments where you wanted to call or text him, just get in contact with him, but you couldn’t. There was a reason why you weren’t currently talking to him.

_ I bet you think I either moved on or hate you _

_ ‘Cause each time you reach out, there’s no reply _

_ I bet it never, ever occurred to you _

_ That I can’t say hello to you _

_ And risk another goodbye _

Following Theo’s advice was proving to be extremely beneficial, especially his encouragement of practicing my control. However, even with taking time for myself to figure everything out, you wondered what Stiles was thinking. Had he already moved on and found another girl to hookup with? Did he think you hated him? You could easily find out what was going on with him as he had been reaching out through calls and texts. However, you couldn’t work up the courage to actually talk to him, sure sometimes you almost called him, but you always backed out. Out of fear of rejection because once he officially rejects you, that’ll be it. You’ll no longer have the hope that you might get together and that he’ll see you as someone more than a friend. 

_ Oh, we made quite a mess, babe _

_ It’s probably better off this way _

_ And I confess, babe _

_ In my dreams, you’re touching my face _

_ And asking me if I want to try again with you _

_ And I almost do _

Still laying in bed, you think about whether or not it was worth it. Was your friendship going to be destroyed by your friends with benefits relationship, was this actually going to be the downfall of the two of you? Not the monster of the week or drama within the pack. It would be caused by something that you did, you knew going into this how you felt and how he felt, I guess overtime you thought that he would realize that he was actually in love with you, not Lydia. You should have known better than getting involved with one of your closest friends who has a crush on you. 

Trying to stay up is more difficult than you thought, you were trying everything to stay awake exercising, drinking coffee, video games, anything to distract you and prevent you from falling asleep. Ever since everything happened with Stiles you found him in your dreams wanting you, being in love with you, everything you knew he wasn’t. Waking up from those dreams broke your heart, because even though you were trying to stay away from him he never left your mind or your heart.

With thought in your mind, you call the only person who knows what’s going on with you and Stiles. Theo.

“Hey Theo, how are ya doing?” You ask when he answers.

“What’s wrong? Your voice is doing that thing when you’re upset.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, my voice isn't doing anything, but I was just wondering where you were.”

“I’m in Dover, I wanted to take a break. I’m thinking about heading to Rhode Island, I heard they have some interesting mythology that could be useful. Why?” He asked with uncertainty in his voice.

“Well, thanksgiving break is coming up, and I was thinking about emailing my professors about doing my work ahead of time, so then I could have two weeks off. If you’re interested in having a passenger on your journey.” You ask.

“Of course, I would love to have you join me, plus if you come along we can explore the area more, check out the area. What about Thanksgiving? Aren’t you supposed to head back to Beacon Hills to see your brother and the pack?” he asked.

Shit, you completely forgot that you were heading back for thanksgiving break. Maybe you could drag Theo along. It’s worth asking, “Say Theo, what do you think about joining me in Thanksgiving festivities back in Beacon Hills? I heard someone in the town makes a mean apple pie.”

“Well, if there’s food involved I’ll be there, especially when it’s my favorite person's top notch baking.” He says lightly. “Are you sure y/n? I know I’m a member of the pack, but I don’t think anyone likes me, aside from Lydia, but she really only puts up with me because I’m your other best friend. Chances are if we head back together, not to mention me receiving an invitation personally from you they would find out about us.” he said lacking his usual confidence.

“Theo, we’ve never hid our friendship, if we’re being honest we’ve been obvious in how close we are. The others just didn’t pick up on it for some reason, even with their super senses. It’s kinda ridiculous if you think about it.” you say with a laugh.

“We have been really obvious haven’t we, the pack is so weird sometimes.” he says laughing along with you.

“They really are, but we still love them.”

“Speak for yourself, I think the pack and I border more along the lines of frenemies.” He says. “I’m going to start heading your way, I should be there in a few hours, hopefully the traffic will be light since it’s so late.” he continues.

“Sounds good! If you want you can crash here tonight, and we’ll get on the road tomorrow morning, well I guess today since it’s past midnight. You know what I mean!”

“I’ll let you know when I get close. See you soon” he says happily.

“See you soon!” you say before hanging up.

Calling Theo was a much safer choice than calling Stiles, you weren’t ready to see or talk to him just yet. Hopefully, this week traveling with Theo will help me move on just a little from Stiles. It probably won’t, but it’s worth a shot.

_ And I just want to tell you _

_ It takes everything in me not to call you _

_ And I wish I could run to you _

_ And I hope you know that _

_ Every time I don’t _

_ I almost do, I almost do _

Looking at your phone, you go to your texts, figuring you’d let Lydia know what you were planning on doing, knowing that if you told Derek he’d freak out. Just as you’re about to click on Lydia’s name you see that you have a new text from a few minutes ago from Stiles. Just out of curiosity you decide to click on his message and start reading it: 

“Hey, y/n I know you’re probably not going to respond to me, but I figured it was worth a shot. I miss you. I’m constantly worrying about you, whether or not you’re eating, sleeping, or having a bad week. I know especially when I basically told you to leave when you came over asking if I wanted to grab a bite with you when Lydia was over but, I do care. Obviously, I haven’t been good at communicating with you, which is kinda ironic considering I can’t seem to shut up. I guess my point is that I care about you and I never want you to think otherwise. You’re one of the most important people in my life. I would go up against sourwolf for you, I mean you’re brother’s super scary, so that’s saying a lot :-) At least please let me know if you’re ok.”

Staring at his message, you’re extremely surprised. He was actually thinking about you, not just in a “you’re my friend, and I want to move past this way” but in a way where he’s acknowledging how he hasn’t been treating you right. Going against your better judgement you start to text him back:

“I’m ok. Wanna hang out at your place for a bit?” after reading it over, you quickly hit the send button before you can change your mind and not even a second later he responds:

“Of course, come over, I’ll see you soon.”

With a smile you get up out of bed, for a minute you consider changing out of your pj’s but decide against it. It’s late, there’s no point in getting dressed for the day.

_ I bet this time of night, you’re still up _

_ I bet you’re tired from a long hard week _

_ I bet you’re sitting in your chair by the window _

_ Looking out at the city _

_ And I hope sometimes you wonder about me _

  
  



	4. The Last Great American Dynasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Last Great American Dynasty - Taylor Swift

Just as you were about to leave the house, you decided to look in the mirror because while you were wearing pajamas you didn’t want to look too much like a mess in front of Stiles. However, as you stood in front of the mirror you realized that this was a mistake. You shouldn’t be going to see him, you should have never even texted him back. This was only going to end up causing you pain. Deciding that this was the best option, you immediately grab you phone to text stiles:

_ “Hey, my one friend actually just showed up at my door, so I don’t think I’ll be able to make it tonight.”  _ You texted him, knowing that while a friend isn’t currently at your doorstep right now, a friend would be making an appearance soon, so it’s not a total lie.

Not even a minute later he responds, _ “No worries, rain check? Maybe we could meet up tomorrow.” _

_ “I’m actually going out of town this week before heading back home for Thanksgiving. Maybe we could meet up when we're back home, if you want.”  _ I mean would he even wanna be seen with me back home? I mean he wouldn’t want to run the risk of someone finding out what was going on. 

_ “Oh, I didn’t know you were heading out of town, I thought you had classes this week? Where are you heading? Also, we can meet up when we’re back home.”  _ He says.

_ “I talked to my professors and I’m just going to email them the assignments that are due this week, luckily though because of Thanksgiving coming up, there’s not much work, so there won’t be much to do. I’m actually going to be heading up to Rhode Island for the week. Do some touristy things and then head home.”  _

_ “Alright, well I guess I’ll see you soon :-)” _

_ “See you soon!”  _ you sent before locking your phone.

Walking back to your bed, you flop down and stare at the ceiling thinking about Stiles and the mess that was your relationship, I mean were you even still friends? Shutting down that train of thought before you spiraled, you realize that you haven’t packed anything, and Theo would be getting here soon. 

  
  


**_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

“What if we leave now?” You asked Theo as soon as he walked into your apartment.

“I just finished a long drive, I don’t know if I want to drive all the way to Rhode Island tonight. Why don’t we just rest and get on the road early tomorrow?” He asked as he flopped onto the bed next to you.

“We take a train of course.” You said simply.

“A train? Why would we take a train when I have a car that can take us?” He asked, turning his head to look at me.

“But this is different Theo” you whined, “this is one of our biggest adventures, plus if we head out to catch the next train we can sleep on the way there and wake up refreshed and ready to tackle the day.” you said turning to look back at him. 

Theo looked at you with resignation, “fine, but you better get packed fast.” He said getting up, “Also, you’re paying for our tickets.” 

“Sounds good! Let me change and then we’ll head to the station.” You said as you walked towards your closet. 

“I’ll be waiting princess.” He said, smirking.

Turning around to face him across the room, you grab a nearby pillow and throw it at him, “you know I hate being called princess Theo!”

“If the shoe fits y/n. Now go and get ready, didn’t you say the train was going to be leaving soon?

_**Rebekah rode up on the afternoon train, it was sunny** _

_**Her saltbox house on the coast took her mind off St. Louis** _

_**Bill was the heir to the Standard Oil name, and money** _

_**And the town said "How did a middle class divorcée do it?"** _

Getting on the train with Theo was a little weird, not because you were with Theo but because you had never been on a train before, always opting to drive to fly to wherever you were going. 

“I can sense your anxiety y/n. What’s up?” Theo says pulling you behind him so you don’t get separated.

“You’re going to think I’m crazy, especially because it was my idea, but I’ve never been on a train before.” You say glancing up at the back of his head.

Theo finally stopped and turned to the side checking his ticket and the cabin in front of him. With a smile he opens it and gestures for me to enter.

“Whoah, you really sprung for the nice room y/n, bunk beds and everything.” he says with a wink. “It’s not crazy that you’re feeling a little anxious, and you’re right it was your idea to take a train to Rhode Island, but you wanted to go on an adventure with your best friend and what do people do when they’re on adventures? They try new things.” he said, giving you a big smile.

Seeing Theo smile, was one of your favorite things. He’s been through so much and here he is care free and smiling as though nothing happened, and while you knew he still had the occasional nightmare, he was doing really well with handling everything. Traveling had definitely helped him grow and become more confident in himself.

With a smile you say, “Very true best friend, and because I’m your best friend you’re going to let me have top bunk.” 

“You’re going to play it that way, I see, well best friend I get to choose the next thing we’re doing.” 

“Sounds fair, I thought we were going to see that witch you were telling me about, what was her name again...Oh I know! Her name’s Isabelle right?” You say, hoping that you’re right.

“Correct princess, her name is Isabelle.” he says smiling. “I’m going to call her as soon as we get there and let her know we’re on our way. She actually offered for us to stay the night. Actually, I think her place is actually close to where you wanted to go.” 

“Really? Where does she live?” You asked, eager to know where you were heading next.

“She lives somewhere in White Hill? I don’t know exactly where that is, but she said it was pretty close to a few of the places that you wanted to go.” He said.

Stunned by the fact that you were going to White Hill, the home of Holiday House, the home of Rebekah Harkness. “She lives in White Hill? We can go and see the infamous Holiday House, Theo! The freakin Holiday House!” You say finally with pure excitement. “Wait, how’d she know I was coming?” you asked.

Smiling at the pure joy you were exuding he says, “Wait, Holiday House? That’s where we’re heading. To answer your second question I called her on my way over to your place, I wanted to make sure that it was alright if I brought a wolf with me onto her territory, but once she heard you were a Hale, she immediately agreed not needing to know anything else. Although I have the feeling she knows what Hale is on their way.”

For the second time you were staring at him, speechless. You were going to the Holiday House. The Holiday House, previously owned by Rebekah Harkness. The history of her and the house was wild. Growing up, you had always heard things about Holiday House from your grandmother. With all of the stories she had told you, you were convinced that she was a member of the bitch pack. Of course, you had asked her numerous times but she would always ignore your question, which convinced you even further that she was a member. Eventually, you wore her down and she promised that one day the two of you would visit Holiday House together, but before that could happen. Kate happened and you always thought of the stories your grandmother told you about Holiday House as a way to keep her memory alive. You never in a million years would have thought you would be going to Holiday House. 

“Are you there princess?” Theo said having a hand in front of your face.

Snapping back to reality, you look at him with pure awe in your eyes. “We’re going to Holiday House. We’re going to Holiday House!” you say bringing him into a hug.

“Why am I getting such a reaction about going to Holiday House?” 

“Remember, those stories I told you about how I was convinced my grandma was a member of the Bitch pack at this house in Rhode Island?” you say pulling back from the hug to look at him.

“Wait, those stories took place at the place where we're going?” he says, looking at you with surprised.

“You know it! This is amazing Theo!” you exclaim. “I totally want to let Derek know, but then he would find out that I’m missing school this week, and we all know how he gets. I’ll just tell him when we get back.” you say.

“Why don’t we get some sleep, it’s late and I have a feeling tomorrow’s going to be a big day.” He says, laying down on the bottom bunk.

Climbing up to the top bunk, you lay down and look at the ceiling, something you’ve been doing a lot lately, except this time you were only thinking about the amazing day you’re going to have tomorrow.

“We’re going to Holiday House tomorrow Theo.” you whisper, and instead of Theo responding to you, you hear his snores. Smiling, you turn on your side and try to fall asleep.

**_The wedding was charming, if a little gauche_ **

**_There's only so far new money goes_ **

**_They picked out a home and called it "Holiday House"_ **

**_Their parties were tasteful, if a little loud_ **

**_The doctor had told him to settle down_ **

**_It must have been her fault his heart gave out_ **

After a surprisingly good night of sleep, you were finally in Rhode Island.

Just as you stepped off of the train Theo dragged you to the parking lot where he said Isabelle was waiting for the two of you. Suddenly Theo stopped walking causing you to bump into him.

“What is it Theo?” you asked, moving next to him.

“I’m looking for Isabelle, she said she would be picking us up in a vintage red convertible, but I don’t see one. She promised that she would be on time. Oh wait! I see her pulling around right now.” Theo said walking towards where he saw the car.

When the car finally came into view and you saw the driver you froze in place. That was Rebekah Harkness, there was no question about it. A large portion of your childhood was looking into her life, her life was so fascinating. 

“Why’d you freeze?” Theo asked. In less than a day you must have frozen in shock at least three times. Theo probably thought you were crazy.

“That’s not Isabelle Theo. That’s Rebekah Harkness. There’s no Isabelle, it must be her alias because she’s supposed to be dead.” you said making eye contact with him.

“That can’t be, I’ve heard a lot about her and I’ve never heard anyone refer or talk about Rebekah Harkness at all.” he said, “but there’s one way to find out, ask her.” he continued, except this time he pulled you towards the red convertible until you were standing in front of the car. 

Looking up you made eye contact with her, she offered a gentle smile to you and Theo and gestured for the two of you to get in the car. Once the three of you were driving to Holiday House and were away from prying eyes you couldn’t help but ask, “are you Rebekah Harkness?”

“I am. How did you know? No one has ever made that connection before.” she asked looking over at you in the passenger seat. 

“My grandma. She used to tell me all of these stories about you and Holiday House, I’ve always been so fascinated with you and your life. Ever since my grandma started telling me the stories about you and Holiday House, I started to look into it, and the majority of what she was telling me wasn’t available anywhere, which led me to believe that she was a member of the bitch pack. She never confirmed or denied it, so I took it as a yes.” You said looking at her with excitement in your eyes.

“I’m not surprised you figured it out, you’re a Hale after all.” she said, chuckling. “Your grandmother was indeed a member of the bitch pack, and was one of the very few people who knew I was alive, but those in the supernatural world have to stick together.” she said as she pulled up in front of the home you had dreamed about seeing of your entire life.

**_And they said "There goes the last great American dynasty"_ **

**_Who knows, if she never showed up what could've been_ **

**_There goes the maddest woman this town has ever seen_ **

**_She had a marvelous time ruining everything_ **

Stepping out of the car Theo grabbed your bags, while you just stood there staring at the beauty that was Holiday house. You couldn’t believe you were actually here. If you never asked Theo to tag along with him to Rhode Island you never would have had the possibility to accomplish a dream that you thought was long gone.

“Are you going to come in?” she said standing by the front door gesturing for you to follow her.

Quickly, you made your way over to her and Theo who were waiting for you.

“I’m sensing you want a tour of the house, especially with the stories your grandmother must have told you about all of the trouble we got into. Why don’t we take a tour of the house and I’ll answer any questions you have, then we’ll get back to business. Does that sound alright?” She asked looking at you questioningly. You could tell that she knew exactly what your answer was going to be.

“Absolutely! You don’t know how much this means to me, after she passed I kept reading about you and Holiday House as a way to stay connected to her. We had actually planned on coming up here to see Holiday House, so while she’s not here with me, I know wherever she is, she’s just as excited as me.” you said as you smiled at Rebekah.

Rebekah looked a little surprised by your admission but quickly pushed it away replacing her surprise with a smile. “Well how about we start the tour, follow me.”she said starting to head upstairs.

“Is it true that the town said you were mad? And that you ruined everything? Because from what I’ve read and heard from my grandmother, it sounds like you brought life to the house and didn’t conform to what was expected from you, which is really amazing. Especially for the time.” you said.

Turning to look at you she said, “They did indeed call me all sorts of names, mad being one of them. They were so dramatic when they said that I was ruining everything, I like the way you put it, I did bring life to the house.”

**_Rebekah gave up on the Rhode Island set forever_ **

**_Flew in all the Bitch Pack friends from the city_ **

**_Filled the pool with champagne and swam with the big names_ **

**_And blew through the money on the boys and the ballet_ **

**_And losing on card game bets with Dalí_ **

**_And they said "There goes the last great American dynasty"_ **

**_Who knows, if she never showed up, what could've been_ **

**_There goes the most shameless woman this town has ever seen_ **

**_She had a marvelous time ruining everything_ **

“What was my grandma like? Also, what finally made you decide to stop following the expectations that were set for you?”

“Your grandmother was a troublemaker, always getting into mischief. Looking back now I think it was because she was a wolf, and not just any wolf, a Hale just like you.” she said winking at you. “As for what made me decide that I was done with the expectations that were set for me by the town, was when they never stopped calling me names. Don’t get me wrong, they’ve been calling me names since I started living here, but after a while it was getting old and I figured if they’re going to call me all of these names, I should give them something to actually talk about.”

The answers she gave you were everything you’ve ever wanted to hear. Hearing earlier that your grandma was in fact a member of the bitch pack had always something that bothered you, because you knew that you never get answers, but luckily you finally did. Plus, finally getting confirmation that she was indeed in the bitch pack, you had learned that back in the day she was up to just as much mischief as she was when you were together.

**_They say she was seen on occasion_ **

**_Pacing the rocks staring out at the midnight sea_ **

**_And in a feud with her neighbor_ **

**_She stole his dog and dyed it key lime green_ **

While you had asked her countless questions about everything during the tour of the house, which was even better than you expected, you noticed that you were about to get closer to where the three of you were, figuring you had time for at least one more question“Alright, last question.

“Shoot,” she said.

“Did you really dye your neighbors dog key lime green?” you asked.

Laughing she said, “Absolutely. I couldn’t resist retaliating against my neighbor. Unfortunately, they were one of the main people who spread gossip about me and because she lives so close she could see me sitting on the beach at night just staring at the ocean. While I know that I was thinking about everything that happened, she tried to twist it in a negative way, which is just so absurd.” This brought a smile to your face, she was even cooler than you could have imagined.

“Alright, now that the tours over, lets get down to business.” she said, clapping her hands together as she led us to the living room.

**_Fifty years is a long time_ **

**_Holiday House sat quietly on that beach_ **

**_Free of women with madness_ **

**_Their men and bad habits, and then it was bought by me_ **

“I’m going to go off on a limb and say that it’s safe to talk freely about everything here.” Theo asked as he sat down on the couch next to me.

Smiling, Rebekah told him, “trust me this is the last place anyone would look for the supernatural. A lot of the people I hung out with back in the day knew I was a witch, but when I “died”, everyone assumed that no one in the supernatural world resided here. For 50 years, aside from you there have been no supernatural people here, and because I don’t want to risk anyone recognizing me, the town thinks that my descendants live here now and are the complete opposite than me, so no one ever pays any mind to Holiday House anymore.” 

“So on the phone I was asking about whether or not you knew any chimera’s.” Theo asked leaning forward.

“Ah yes, chimera’s, interesting bunch.” she said.

**_Who knows, if I never showed up what could've been_ **

**_There goes the loudest woman this town has ever seen_ **

**_I had a marvelous time ruining everything_ **

**_I had a marvelous time_ **

**_Ruining everything_ **

**_A marvelous time_ **

**_Ruining everything_ **

**_A marvelous time_ **

**_I had a marvelous time_ **

Rebekah insisted that the two of you stay at Holiday House for the rest of the week instead of staying at hotels. So you and Theo did exactly that, except while the two of you were planning on exploring Rhode Island more, neither of you could bring yourselves to leave the home you were having so much fun and there was so much to do at the house. The three of you got close over the week and before leaving for the train station Rebekah gave you a key to the house just in case something happened to her or you just wanted to get away for a while. While it seemed odd to give someone a key to their home after knowing them for a short amount of time, Rebekah said that she didn’t have that many friends and being a Hale and the granddaughter of one of her best friends was more than enough to entrust you with a key to her home. You left promising to visit her again and to keep in touch. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


	5. Exile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Exile by Taylor Swift ft. Bon Iver

“I can’t believe we’re going to be late for Thanksgiving Theo.” you say leaning back in the chair.

Giving me a look Theo says, “Stop being so dramatic, there’s still a few days until Thanksgiving, we’re just going to arrive a day later than we expected.”

Sighing, you look over at him and say, “what do you think’s going to happen with Stiles? He said we should talk when we’re back home. Honestly, I’m surprised he would wanna be seen with me for fear of giving Lydia the wrong impression.” 

“I think everything’s going to be ok, you just have to figure out what you want before you talk to him. Would you be ok going back to your previous friends with benefits knowing that it may be the only way to be with him, or are you ready to just let him go completely?” he says looking back at you.

“As much as I hate to say it, I would be ok going back to being friends with benefits because it’s the only way to be with him in any capacity. Things would have to change though. I can’t be the only one interested in maintaining our friendship, he has to put in the effort.” you say.

Just as Theo’s about to answer, they call our flight. Washington D.C. to the Beacon airport.

**_I can see you starin', honey_ **

**_Like he's just your understudy_ **

**_Like you'd get your knuckles bloody for me_ **

**_Second, third, and hundredth chances_ **

**_Balancin' on breaking branches_ **

**_Those eyes add insult to injury_ **

The only one that knew Theo was coming was Lydia, you weren’t hiding it, but you really hadn’t talked to anyone aside from Lydia since you had your phone turned off, so you could enjoy everything Holiday House offered without any distractions. 

After landing the two of you rented a car and started to drive the short distance to the rebuilt Hale house. Alternating between singing and talking on the way there, time flew by and before you realized it, the two of you were parked outside of your family home. Looking at Theo you nod and the both of you get out of the car.

“Do you want me to grab the bags?” Theo asked heading towards the trunk.

“If you wouldn’t mind.” you say standing next to him as he unloads the bags the two of you brought. Neither of you brought a lot with you mainly just what you would need for a week in Beacon Hills. Plus, you still had your room and clothes in your room and luckily for Theo, you still had some of his clothes in your room that you’d collected over the years.

“Ready?” Theo asks, holding both of our carry-ons.

“Let's get this show on the road.” you say guiding Theo to the front door, even though he had been here countless times before.

Just as the two of you reached the porch, the front door flew open with a scowling Derek standing there with his arms crossed. “Why is Theo with you?” he asked.

“Because we came together big brother, I feel like that’s kinda obvious, now are you going to let us in?” you say.

Stepping out of the doorway you and Theo enter and see the entire pack sitting there. Looking around the room you spot Stiles almost immediately, eyes locking for a little longer than normal, but before anyone realized the two of you were staring at each other, Lydia was pulling you into a tight hug.

“How was the trip?” she asked looking at Theo and I.

“It was good, we had a lot of fun, I still can’t believe we were able to stay there for a week.” you said with happiness filling your voice. You could see Derek about to say something but someone beat him to the punch.

“What do you mean the trip? I thought you were heading to Rhode Island?” Stiles asked, giving Theo a look. The two of them didn’t get along on a good day so you weren’t surprised to see him glaring at Theo.

“I did go to Rhode Island, I went with Theo. He was planning on meeting someone there and I asked if I could tag along and make it an adventure for the two of us.” you say.

Derek finally started to ask the question that you could tell he wanted to ask since he heard that the two of you went away together, “Where did you stay, and why were you bringing my baby sister to a meeting in another state?” Derek asked Theo, but you decide to answer it for him.

“He was meeting up with someone to see if they know anything more about Chimera than we already know, but Derek you’ll never guess not only who Theo was meeting but where we stayed.”

Rolling his eyes he asks, “who was the meeting with and where did you stay y/n?” obviously only asking the question because you asked him to.

“Rebekah Harkness and Holiday House.” you say meeting his eyes. At your words his eyes go wide, “how?” he stammered.

“Apparently she’s a witch who lives for a really long time, but that’s beside the point.I was right the whole time! Grandma was a part of the Bitch pack Derek!! Rebekah gave us a tour of the house and answered any questions that I had. Plus we’re friends now! It’s probably the best trip ever. Theo and I just hung out with her the whole time, having fun and enjoying everything the house has to offer.” you say with a giant grin on your face.

“That’s absolutely amazing y/n! I know you’ve always wanted to go to Holiday House and learn more about Rebekah, but you got something even better and while Grandma wasn’t there to be with you, I know she was there with you in spirit.” Derek says, bringing me into a big hug holding me tight.

“Not to break this up but why’d you go with Theo?” Stiles asks from the back of the room.

Rolling your eyes you answer, “he’s my best friend, why wouldn’t I go with him?” 

Looking up to smile at Theo, you hear a new voice joining the conversation.

“Best friend? I thought Lydia was your best friend.” Scott asks.

Just as you’re about to answer, Lydia already starts to respond, “y/n is my best friend but Theo’s also her best friend, has been for years now. You guys just never noticed, I mean they hung out a ton, they still do.”

The look of surprise on the packs face was priceless and as much as you loved seeing their reactions, you were exhausted and you could tell Theo was too. Looking up at Theo you gesture for him to head up to your room.

“Lydia is absolutely correct, you guys just never noticed. We never hid our friendship, you guys just didn’t see it. Well, we’re exhausted so we’re gonna head up.” you say following Theo.

“Hold on, where is Theo going to stay?” Derek asks.

“My room of course, just like he has before.” you say starting towards the stairs again.

  
  


**_I think I've seen this film before_ **

**_And I didn't like the ending_ **

**_I'm not your problem anymore_ **

**_So who am I offending now?_ **

**_You were my crown, now I'm in exile, seein' you out_ **

**_I think I've seen this film before_ **

**_So I'm leaving out the side door_ **

  
  


Walking downstairs the next morning, you were surprised to see the pack sleeping in the living room, in the same exact place as where you saw them yesterday. However, one person was missing. Stiles. 

After looking around the room again, checking everyone's heartbeats to make sure that they were sleeping, you walk to the front porch, where you knew Stiles would be. 

As soon as you stepped outside you saw Stiles sitting in one of the rocking chairs staring out at the forest. Deciding it was now or never, you sit in the rocker right next to him. 

“Everyone’s asleep, I checked before I came out here, do you wanna talk now?” you asked.

Turning his head to you with a sour look on his face, he says, “sure, why not.”

Alright, so he’s in a mood, probably because he just realized that one of my best friends was Theo. One of the people he hated the most in the world and that’s saying something, because we’ve come across a lot of people over the years.

“What’s wrong? Why are you acting so moody, what happened?” you asked.

“What do you mean what’s wrong?” Stiles said roughly as he leaned in towards you.”Theo is whats wrong, you lying to me is what’s wrong. The fact that everything between us is all screwed up is messed up.”

Rolling your eyes at his overdramatic statement, you say “Stiles I haven’t hid anything from you or the pack. Theo and I were pretty obviously best friends, I mean look back and think about any of the exchanges you saw between me and Theo. We’ve never been enemies.”

“That’s not the point, y/n!” he exclaimed, not realizing how loud he was.

Taken aback by how loud and animated he was, you tuned him out for a second to see if anyone had been woken up by Stiles. It looked like he had woken up the majority of the pack. Looking back at him, you try to gesture that the pack was awake, letting him know that for now our conversation was over. Before Stiles had a chance to respond Scott came walking through the door.

“What’s going on here guys?” he asked, looking between the two of you.

“Stiles was just mad that I didn’t tell him about Theo and I being friends and the fact that the two of us went on vacation for a week without telling anyone. Which is a lie, because I told Lydia.” you say looking at Scott.

Rolling his eyes at his best friend's behavior, Scott turns to Stiles and says, “dude, we all missed the fact that they’re apparently best friends, well aside from Lydia but that’s to be expected. I get it, you’re bummed because she’s friends with Theo, it is what it is.” At that, Scott starts walking towards his car, probably to go and grab breakfast for everyone. 

Leaning close to Stiles you say, “I don’t understand why being friends with you is so offensive, I mean I get it, you don’t like him but still you’re acting like I’ve majorly offended you.” Similar to Scott you exit the porch except you walk to the secret side door that took you to the basement that was just your space, complete with soundproof walls. You had begged Derek, to let you have this when the two of you were designing the house. It was the place you felt the most comfortable, as it was just yours. 

  
  


**_So step right out, there is no amount_ **

**_Of crying I can do for you_ **

**_All this time_ **

**_We always walked a very thin line_ **

**_You didn't even hear me out (_ _You didn't even hear me out_ _)_ **

**_You never gave a warning sign (_ _I gave so many signs_ _)_ **

**_All this time_ **

**_I never learned to read your mind (_ _Never learned to read my mind_ _)_ **

**_I couldn't turn things around (_ _You never turned things around_ _)_ **

**_'Cause you never gave a warning sign (_ _I gave so many signs_ _)_ **

**_So many signs, so many signs_ **

**_You didn't even see the signs_ **

Sitting on the couch you couldn’t control it, as the tears streamed down your face. Why was he acting like this, is he mad at you? Was it because of Theo? Was being friends with Theo actually that big of a deal? You just couldn’t figure out why he was acting like this.

Ever since the two of you started your arrangement he never really cared that much about what you did in your spare time. That was one of the main reasons you walked away from him. It was always a fine line between your friendship and your extracurricular activities, but somewhere along the way Stiles stopped walking on the fine line between your friendship and your activities, choosing to only to focus on your arrangement, with you choosing to try to keep walking the fine line of the friendship the two of you had for years and your new friends with benefits relationship. You gave him so many signs that something was wrong with the relationship but he never noticed. Just like he never noticed how close Theo was to you and how much he meant to you.

**_I think I've seen this film before_ **

**_And I didn't like the ending_ **

**_You're not my homeland anymore_ **

**_So what am I defending now?_ **

**_You were my town, now I'm in exile, seein' you out_ **

**_I think I've seen this film before_ **

**_So I'm leavin' out the side door_ **

Eventually, you snuck out the door to rejoin the pack in whatever they were doing. Oddly enough you saw the entire pack, including Theo playing lacrosse in the front yard with Lydia and Kira sitting in the rocking chairs that you and Stiles sat in a few hours ago.

“Hey, y/n! I was asleep when you got in last night so I didn’t get to say hi.” Kira said getting up and bringing you into a hug. Over your shoulder you could see Lydia giving you a look, letting you know that you would be talking about this later away from prying eyes. 

Pulling away Kira asks about how school was, and in turn you gave the same answers that you gave whenever someone asked about school. “It’s going great, I’m really enjoying my courses and my professors are great!” 

“That’s great y/n! Some of my professors have been brutal this semester, I mean they gave me assignments that were due this past week, who does that? It’s a holiday.” she said passionately, obviously extremely bothered by her professors.

“That sucks, hopefully next semester you’ll have better professors.” you say giving her a smile.

Just as she was about to respond, the boys started running back towards the porch, dropping all of their gear on the grass. 

“How was the game?” Lydia asked Aiden as he walked over to her before he ducked his head to give her a brief kiss.

“It was great babe, we totally kicked their butt!” he exclaimed.

Looking away from Aiden and Lydia you saw Stiles looking at them with realization before turning to you. He nodded in your direction before looking down and heading inside.

After all of the guys went back into the house, Kira decided that she wanted to grab a snack before the boys came back down and ate everything.

Leaning over Lydia, whispered, “what’s going on between you and Stiles?”

“Nothing, we just got in a dumb fight before I left with Theo.” you whispered as you looked around to make sure no one was listening.

“Do you think you’ll patch things up before you head back to school? I mean you’re flying back with him right?”

“I’m not sure, Theo still has his car parked at the train station so we’re going to have to pick that up. I doubt Stiles will want to sit next to Theo on a five hour flight. It’s probably his worst nightmare.” you said.

“True, it wouldn’t hurt to ask though. I mean what’s the worst thing he says, no and takes a different flight or doesn’t sit with you two.” she says.

Just as you were about to respond to her about how you already knew that he wouldn’t want Theo to sit next to him for roughly five hours, you heard the pack getting closer and immediately shot Lydia a look saying that the conversation was over.

Rolling her eyes, Lydia pulls out her phone and texts you:

_ Just ask. That’s the last thing I’ll say about it. _

Looking down at your phone and back at her you nod, letting her know you would at least ask. It was just your luck that Stiles walked out at that very moment, glancing at the two of you before following the other guys that had made their way to the front yard.

Luckily, once the game was over, you were able to get Stiles attention bringing him to the other side of the porch, as the guys ran inside for the second time that day.

“Can we talk in private for a minute?” you asked him.

“I guess.” he said with a shrug, but you could tell that he was a little tense.

Gesturing for him to follow you, you take him deep into the forest guaranteeing that no one would be able to listen in on your conversation.

“I know that you’re probably going to say no, but Lydia is forcing me to ask you. Do you want to fly back with Theo and I?” you asked.

“That’s what you wanted to ask me?” he says in disbelief.

“Well, it was really Lydia’s idea so not really, I already know that you’re going to say no.” you say.

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind sitting with you and Theo on the flight home, as long as you’re in the middle seat.” he said with a slight smile.

“Really?” you asked in complete surprise.

“Really” he said this time with a larger smile. “While we’re out here though, I think we should talk about where we should go from here, and by here I mean us.”

As soon as he said “us” I felt the familiar feelings of butterflies in my stomach. He thought there was an us. Trying to contain your excitement at the possibility of the two of you together

Moving to stand directly in front of you, Stiles asks, “What do you say we try again? Except this time I’m going to make more of an effort to not be an asshole and be a better friend, because you deserve it, you didn’t deserve the way I treated you before. So what do you say, wanna give it another go?”

Suddenly, you realized just how close you were to Stiles, the feeling he gave you whenever he was this close the feelings you had for him hit you like a tidal wave. How could you say no? And just like before you know you shouldn’t get involved because of your feelings but it was the only way to have him.

“I think that sounds good.” you say looking up at him.

At this, Stiles smiles before leaning down to kiss you and you were more than happy to reciprocate. Soon the two of you would be back at school starting your arrangement from the beginning. Hopefully, this time it will be better, but you couldn’t help but hear the voice in your head saying that you were screwed because you wouldn’t be able to move on from him at all.

  
  


**_So step right out, there is no amount_ **

**_Of crying I can do for you_ **

**_All this time_ **

**_We always walked a very thin line_ **

**_You didn't even hear me out (_ _Didn't even hear me out_ _)_ **

**_You never gave a warning sign (_ _I gave so many signs_ _)_ **

**_All this time_ **

**_I never learned to read your mind (_ _Never learned to read my mind_ _)_ **

**_I couldn't turn things around (_ _You never turned things around_ _)_ **

**_'Cause you never gave a warning sign (_ _I gave so many signs_ _)_ **

**_You never gave a warning sign (All this time)_ **

**_(_ _So many times_ _) I never learned to read your mind_ **

**_(_ _So many signs_ _) I couldn't turn things around (I couldn't turn things around)_ **

**_'Cause you never gave a warning sign (You never gave a warning sign)_ **

**_You never gave a warning sign_ **

**_Ah, ah_ **


	6. Cruel Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift

**_Fever dream high_ **

**_In the quiet of the night_ **

**_You know that I caught it (oh yeah, you're right, I want it)_ **

**_Bad, bad boys_ **

**_Shiny toy with a price_ **

**_You know that I bought it (oh yeah, you're right, I want it)_ **

Nine months. Nine months since that day in the forest when you and Stiles decided to give it another go. Nine months of pure bliss and heartbreak. The heartbreak was to be expected though, you knew the price of being with Stiles, and while the price you had to pay was high it was so worth it. Nothing compares to the feeling you get when you’re with Stiles.

**_Killing me slow, out the window_ **

**_I'm always waiting for you to be waiting below_ **

**_Devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes_ **

**_What doesn't kill me makes me want you more_ **

When Stiles promised you that he would put more effort into your friendship, you weren’t sure if he would keep to it, but you were pleasantly surprised when he made the initiative to be a better friend. Weekly, the two of you had movie nights as friends, no benefits involved and those were the moments you cherished the most. The moments where it was the two of you without the benefits somehow proved to be the most powerful, the moments where you fall even more in love with him. As time passed you became closer than ever.

The two of you had taken intense summer programs, deciding to stay in Washington D.C. Stiles was doing an internship with the FBI, and you were an intern at a major law firm in the area, needless to say the two of you were exhausted from all of the work day in, and day out. Due to the enormous amounts of stress the two of you were under you decided that whenever one of you had a bad day you would go to the other apartment.

While you would never wish for him to have a bad day, most nights when you weren’t at his place after a grueling day, you would sit on the window nook of your apartment, waiting for him to appear. Whenever he was approaching your apartment building you were sitting on the nook looking down to see if he was coming. You had to quickly scramble to your desk or bed so he didn’t realize that you were constantly waiting for him, just wanting to just be near him.

**_And it's new_ **

**_The shape of your body, it's blue_ **

**_The feeling I've got_ **

**_And it's ooh, whoa oh_ **

**_It's a cruel summer_ **

**_It's cool_ **

**_That's what I tell 'em, no rules_ **

**_In breakable Heaven but_ **

**_Ooh, whoa oh_ **

**_It's a cruel summer_ **

**_With you_ **

“What do you say about the both of us calling into work and getting the rest of the week of?” Stiles asks looking at you.

“Why?”

“I was thinking that the two of us could maybe get out of here, go on a road trip? So what do you say y/n, are we going on an adventure?”

“Why not. Where were you thinking?” you asked

“I was thinking we could drive up to New York City. We of course would have to find a place to stay, are you in?” he asks.

“Definitely.” you respond. Handing his phone over to you, you look at the pictures on the listing, it looks really cute. This is going to be so fun, I can’t believe we’re going on a trip together. 

**_Hang your head low_ **

**_In the glow of the vending machine_ **

**_I'm not dying (oh yeah, you're right, I want it)_ **

**_We say that we'll just screw it up in these trying times_ **

**_We're not trying (oh yeah, you're right, I want it)_ **

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going to be staying y/n.” Stiles says glancing over at me.

“Keep your eyes on the road mister. We’re staying at The Bowery Hotel, it’s in the East Village. It’s a really amazing hotel, you’re going to love it!” you said sending him a smile.

“Have you been there before?” he asks.

“Yeah, Derek and I come up here every year for a few days on the anniversary of the fire. The first year we moved back to Beacon Hills and the anniversary of the fire came around. We just felt uncomfortable being there, so we packed up and went to the Bowery Hotel.” You said looking out the window.

“It’s totally understandable why you guys wanna leave town. It’s kinda nice though that you two have created your own tradition, instead of going your separate ways on the date. I think a lot of people would avoid each other on a day like that.” he says.

“I’ve never thought of it that way. Whenever we come to New York we always have so much fun together, so I was excited when you said you wanted to go to New York.”. You say sending him a smile.

“I’m happy I could bring back good memories.” he said, “do we need to inform a pack or anything that we’ll be here for the week? I’m not exactly sure how everything works when going into someone else's territory, I mean anyone who comes on our territory tries to kill us.” he says, rambling.

“Stiles, slow down. Derek and I already have a peace treaty with the nearby pack for the area we’re going to, when we first got on the road I texted them that I was staying at the bowery and was bringing someone that wasn’t Derek. They’re totally ok with it, there’s no need to worry. When we get back to Beacon Hills though, remind me to give you one of the books from our library, it goes all over customs and everything else about packs interacting with each other.”

“Sounds good, sorry for rambling.” he says.

“There’s no need to be sorry.” you said smiling at him.

Looking at the GPS it said that there was only an hour until you arrived in New York. You decided to put in the CD that you kept in his glove box, since you couldn’t play music from your phone. Turning up the music until it was blasting, you start singing along. “Join in Stiles! It’s a duet!” you said turning to grin at him.

Looking over at you, Stiles smiles and begins singing the guys part of the song and before you knew it, he had pulled up to the hotel.

**_So cut the headlights_ **

**_Summer's a knife_ **

**_I'm always waiting for you_ **

**_Just to cut to the bone_ **

The two of you were packing to head back to school, when you realized there was somewhere you’ve been wanting to go since you heard the song but only wanted to go with a guy that you liked, and in this case loved which was why you never asked Derek.

“If we leave soon we should be able to get home by midnight and then we’ll be ready to head back.” he says looking over at you.

“What do you think about going to Cornelia Street?” you asked.

“Cornelia Street?” he asked, looking at you in confusion.

“It’s actually the name of one of Taylor Swift’s songs and ever since I heard the song I’ve always wanted to go. So what do you say Stiles, wanna walk Cornelia Street?”

“Sure, we still have some time.”

A smile spread across your face as you said, “Do you have everything?” Checking his pockets he nods. 

“Lets go.” you say.

When the two of you saw the street sign for Cornelia Street you let out a squeal. “We’re almost there, look!” You say to Stiles while grabbing his hand as you pulled him to Cornelia Street. “It’s even better than I expected!”

“So tell me, what’s so exciting about Cornelia Street?” he asks.

Still holding his hand you launch into a whole explanation about the song and the importance of the house.

“Wow, that’s a lot.” he says.

“Remind me to play you the song sometime.” you say looking up at him.

After walking Cornelia Street and talking about everything, the two of you head back to the hotel, and head home. 

**_Devils roll the dice_ **

**_Angels roll their eyes_ **

**_And if I bleed_ **

**_You'll be the last to know_ **

It was a few days later when you were sitting on your bed on your laptop scrolling through Netflix, when you heard someone knocking on your door.

“Stiles, I gave you a key for a reason!” you yell as you walk towards the door.

“Well, it’s not Stiles it’s Lydia so hurry up!”

Opening your door, an angry Lydia is standing in your doorway. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she says pushing pasts you and into your apartment.

“Tell you what?”

“About you and Stiles hooking up.” she said, giving you a look.

“How did you find out?” you asked. You hadn’t told anyone about you and Stiles, so how did she know.

“You told me actually.”

“What? How did I tell you?” you asked

“I mean technically speaking you didn’t want to tell me but you did. You know that little secret road trip you took with Stiles to New York? You accidentally called me when you and Stiles were talking about last November. Also, I checked your phone's location. Nice hotel choice by the way.” she said as she sat on the couch. 

I accidentally called her? She’s tracking my phone? What the hell. How do you accidentally call someone with an iphone, there’s no buttons to press and you need a password. Also, how did she turn on location services on my phone. I’m so confused, yet at the same time I realize that I finally have someone to talk to about the whole situation with Stiles, I can only tell Theo so much before it gets a little weird.

“Ok, so you know. What do you think I should do?” you ask

“I honestly don’t know, but I thought you might want to talk to someone about it.” she says smiling at you.

**_Oh, it's new_ **

**_The shape of your body, it's blue_ **

**_The feeling I've got_ **

**_And it's ooh, whoa oh_ **

**_It's a cruel summer_ **

**_It's cool_ **

**_That's what I tell 'em, no rules_ **

**_In breakable Heaven but_ **

**_Ooh, whoa oh_ **

**_It's a cruel summer_ **

**_With you_ **

“What do you mean you and Aiden are coming?” you exclaimed over the phone.

“It means exactly that, y/n. We’re coming to town. Stop being so dramatic.”

“Lydia, you were just here, a few weeks ago. What could possibly have changed, that you want to come back so soon?”

“You of course. I told Aiden about what was happening with Stiles” she started to say before you abruptly stopped her, “what do you mean you told Aiden what was happening with Stiles? You’re the only one that knows. Hell, Theo doesn’t even know!”

“As I was saying, I told Aiden you had a crush on Stiles and you were having a hard time getting over him, so I wanted to come and help you since we have a few days off and being the good boyfriend that he is, he agreed.”

With a sigh you say,, “where will you two be staying? My apartment’s too small for the three of us, plus there would be no privacy.”

“That won't be a problem at all, we’re going to be staying at this one hotel closer to the city, it’s the Bowery something, I can’t think of the name right now. So don’t worry about us.” she said.

“If you insist. When are you going to get here?”

“Actually…” she trailed off, “we’re going to catch a flight tonight.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner Lydia?” you groaned.

“Maybe because I was expecting this type of reaction from you. Look y/n you need to get over Stiles, tomorrow night we’re going to a bar and we’re going to find you a hot guy. You know what they say, to get over someone you have to.” she said before stopping her from finishing.

“I get it Lydia. There’s a bar nearby that we can go to, it’s not a club so we’ll actually be able to hang out and talk.” you said as you hear the lock to your door click. Knowing exactly who it is.

Not wanting him to potentially hear Lydia bring him up, you quickly say goodbye “Call me when you get to the hotel, I have to go! Bye!”

Walking into your bedroom Stiles flops face first onto your bed still in his suit. “What’s wrong” you asked as you scooted towards him.

“It was just a shit day, it felt like everything was going wrong and I wasn’t able to catch a break.” he says turning his head towards you.

“I’m sorry you had a bad day, is there anything that I can do to help?” you asked, meeting his eyes.

“Will you cuddle with me?” he asked.

“Of course, but you have to change first.” you say as you point to the dresser.

“As you wish” he says quoting _The Princess Bride_ with a smile. It was the last movie the two of you watched together. The two of you had gone through the Star Wars movies, including the new ones, but somehow he had never watched _The Princess Bride_ , which you immediately fixed. Ever since, he’s been quoting the line whenever the opportunity presented itself. Who were you to complain? It was one of your favorite movies and the man you loved was quoting the exact line that made you internally swoon whenever you watched the movie growing up.

Breaking you out of your thoughts, Stiles walked back in the room clad in his pajamas. “Ready to cuddle?” he says walking to the other side of the bed sliding under the covers.

“You know it.” you said scooting towards him as he wrapped his arm around your waist.

“How was your day?” he asked.

“Not too bad, Lydia called. She’s actually flying here tonight with Aiden.” you said expecting to feel his body turn stiff at the thought of seeing Lydia and Aiden, except it didn’t come. You were surprised that he didn’t tense or pull away from you, but who knows what’s going through his mind. He’s always been confusing when it comes to handling his feelings for Lydia.

“That’s nice, where are they staying? Also, why are they coming?” he asked.

“I’m honestly not sure where they’re staying, she was also super vague about why they were coming, she said something about taking a few days off.” you said lying about the second part. I mean what are you supposed to say, “Oh hey Stiles, Lydia and her boyfriend flying here to essentially get me laid so I can get over my feelings for you, but neither of those things are going to happen because I literally can’t think of any other guy.” I’m sure that would go real well with him, so instead you vow to not let him know the real reason behind their visit. 

“That’s nice.” he said his voice thick with exhaustion.

“You gonna go to sleep now?” you asked. After waiting a few seconds without hearing a response you turn in his arms so you’re facing him. He’s asleep, god he was so cute when he slept, he seemed so relaxed, something that he never was. Resting your head on his chest and his arm still around you, you close your eyes letting sleep take you. 

**_I'm drunk in the back of the car_ **

**_And I cried like a baby coming home from the bar (oh)_ **

**_Said, "I'm fine", but it wasn't true_ **

**_I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you_ **

**_And I, snuck in through the garden gate_ **

**_Every night that summer just to seal my fate (oh)_ **

**_And I screamed, "For whatever it's worth"_ **

**_"I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?"_ **

Instead of being in the arms of Stiles you’re out with Lydia and Aiden, before you were heading out you thought about inviting Stiles but decided against it because while you wanted to be together like the night before, Lydia had come to visit you here, dragging her boyfriend along for the ride, just so she could talk to you about your love life, or according to her your nonexistent love life, because “hooking up doesn’t count y/n, you’re not romantically involved, it doesn’t matter how much you want to be.”

So here you were, sitting in a booth with Lydia and Aiden, nursing your old fashioned.

“Are you even listening to me y/n?” Lydia said waving a hand in front of your face.

Snapping your attention back to Lydia you say, “I’m sorry. I was just thinking about how I’m going to have to call in sick tomorrow, with how much I’m planning on drinking tonight.” you said giving the two of them a smile.

“So what do you ladies say, shots?” Aiden says getting ready to slide out of the booth.

“While that sounds like an amazing idea Aiden, I think you’re forgetting that you and I can’t get drunk, it’ll basically just be like a buzz from drinking too much coffee.” you say.

“That’s where you’re wrong Hale, before we came I talked to Deaton about wolves getting drunk and he said mixing it with a small amount of wolfsbane will give us the same feeling as being drunk.” he says as his smile turns into a smirk.

“Isn’t that dangerous? Wolfsbane can kill us, the two of us should know considering it almost killed us a while back.” you said grimacing at the last part.

“You don’t give me enough credit, the strain of wolfsbane that Deaton gave me won’t kill us, it doesn’t matter how much we ingest. It will just give us the same feeling that alcohol gives to people without our special skills.” he says. “I’m thinking a few rounds of shots, what do you say ladies” he asks looking between Lydia and I.

“I’m in, Lydia?” you say.

“Bring it on, I can drink the two of you under the table considering you’ve never actually felt the impact of alcohol.

“Fair point.” you say.

“Alright, I’m going to grab the drinks. I’ll be right back.” Aiden says before heading to the bar.

“Are you going to hook up with anyone tonight y/n?” Lydia asks as she leans forward.

Rolling your eyes you say, “I have absolutely no plans on hooking up with any guys tonight. Thanks to your wonderful boyfriend, I now have the ability to drink my problems away for at least one night.”

Just as Lydia was about to respond, Aiden came back with a few rounds of shots, “well ladies here we are. I’ll move the ones with wolfsbane to this side so you don’t drink it, I’m not sure if it will impact banshees.” he said.

As soon as he places the shots down and puts some wolfsbane in them, you start downing the shots immediately after each other.

“Whoah, slow down there y/n, drinking too much too fast is never a good idea. Even I know that, and I’ve never had a legit drink before.” Aiden said, pulling the rest of the shots out of reach.

“You don’t get it Aiden, this is the first chance I have to potentially not obsess over what’s happening with Stiles. The man is driving me crazy. I mean I know how I feel about him but I know he doesn’t like me. On the bright side he doesn’t like you anymore Lydia.” You say as you leaned back in the booth. “Oh shit, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that Lydia, you know what I mean.”

Rolling her eyes she says, “Of course I know what you mean. Honestly, I’m happy his crush on me has disappeared, it was never going to happen so now he has a chance to be with a girl who actually reciprocates those feelings.”

“If only that girl was me.” you say.

“Alright, this is getting a little depressing. What do you say we find you a cute guy y/n”? Aiden says.

“I’m not here to hook up with anyone tonight.” you say firmly

“No one said anything about hooking up y/n. I’m saying that you could at least talk to a guy and make a friend, who knows maybe you’ll hit it off and go on a date.” Aiden says

“You know it’s bad when Aiden thinks I need to shake up your love life.” you say laughing. “Find, I’ll head over to the barstools, order a regular drink and see if I can spot any cute boys.” you say getting out of your seat to head towards the bar. 

When I got to the bar I ordered another old-fashioned, a guy slid into the stool next to me. Shit, is he going to talk to me? I wasn’t expecting to actually talk to anyone, I was only doing this for show.

“Hey, how are you doing? My name’s Liam.” he said.

As Aiden said, I could just make a friend, I don’t have to sleep with anyone. Deciding to take the chance you say, “My name’s y/n, and to answer your questionI’m sitting in a bar on a weekday, how do you think I’m doing?”

Laughing, he says, “fair point, I’ll give you that. This week has been complete shit, which is why I’m here by myself at a bar during a weekday. I guess we’re in similar boats.”

“I’m sorry you had a crap week, that really sucks. My issue is more in the world of guys.” you said.

“How so?” he asked.

“I’ve been in love with this guy since high school and we’ve been friends with benefits for over a year. For some reason I thought it would be a good idea, I mean it was the only way to have him in some capacity, and I think along the way I thought that we could become more but I don’t think he likes me like that.” you say putting it all out there. Shit, Aiden probably just heard.

“Have you ever asked if he feels the same way?”

“No, I mean there’s no chance that he would feel the same way at all.” You tell him.

“You don’t know that. My advice, ask him and if he doesn’t return your feelings you’ll know for sure and you’ll be able to either move on or in the best case scenario he returns you feelings.” He says, and just as you’re about to answer he gets a text, after checking his text he starts to get out of his seat.

“That’s my que to go. My best friend’s summoning me.” he says laughing, “but before I go lets exchange numbers, purely platonically of course. I have a feeling we’re going to be great friends.”

After exchanging numbers with Liam, you head back over to the booth with Lydia and Aiden, the latter staring at you in shock. “You and Stilinski are hooking up? Lydia said that you were just madly in love with him.”

“Unfortunately, it’s both.” you tell him.

“I think it’s been a long night, we should get going.” Lydia said, looking at the both of you.

“Actually, before we go, can I get a few more shots? The buzz has definitely worn off and I could honestly go for a real drink.” you asked looking at Aiden.

“Going against my better judgement, I’ll grab a few more.” he says heading back to the bar for the second time.

“What are you going to do?” Lydia asked.

“I’m going to have a few shots, take a taxi home and maybe watch a show or movie on Netflix. Anything to get my mind off of my growing feelings for Stiles.” 

“Don’t do anything crazy, honestly avoid him until there’s no buzz or any lingering effects. I don’t want you to regret anything in the morning.” She says.

“Lydia, I worked up my nerve to talk to him once, and that was almost a year ago, I’ve done a good job of hiding my feelings. Trust me, I can keep my mouth shut.” you say, noticing Aiden walking back over.

“Alright ladies, last round and then we should all head out.” he says while adding a little wolfsbane into my shots. Once he was finished he pushed them towards you. Shooting him a thankful look, you quickly down the shots. Thank god for this special strain of wolfsbane because you felt it immediately.

After hanging out for a little bit longer, getting into the cab you wave the two of them goodbye.

“Where to miss?” the taxi driver asks.

Giving him your address he starts driving in the direction of your house, but you had a feeling you should go to Stiles. You weren’t sure if it was the wolfsbane laced shots you had just had or your talk with Liam about how you’ve been holding this in for years, but you decided to change course.

“Excuse me sir, but can you actually go to this address?” you asked, rattling off Stiles address.

“Of course.”

“Thank you so much.” you said before leaning back. 

Finally, you arrived at Stiles apartment building. After paying the taxi driver you make your way to his apartment building and towards his room.

Standing outside of his door, you start to question if this was a good idea or not, were you making a mistake? You didn’t have much time to deliberate on whether or not this was a good idea, because Stiles opened the door.

“Are you going to stand out here lurking in the hall or do you wanna come in?” Stiles says opening the door wide. Taking that as your cue, you walk towards the middle of his living room, probably looking like a mess.

“Is everything ok y/n?” He asks, walking up to you.

“I’m fine.” you say suddenly realizing how close the two of you are. While you told Lydia you weren’t going to do anything, you can’t help it.

Stepping out of reach, you look up at him,” actually I’m not fine, I’m a mess.” you start. Just as he’s about to say something, you hold up a hand to stop him.

“Just let me finish what I’m going to say before I lose my nerve or the buzz wears off.” you say, only to be met with confusion.

“I’m in love with you. I always have been. When we were in high school, my god Stiles I don’t know how you didn’t know how I felt about you. When we first met you were in love with Lydia, and then you dated Malia, and then I thought maybe I do have a chance, but then you told me you were still in love with Lydia. It hurt so much, I wanted to tell you right then and there how I felt about you but I just couldn’t, I couldn’t risk our friendship like that. Once we started college together everything was different, we were different. When you proposed our current friends with benefits relationship, I was ecstatic because not only did I love you but you showed an interest in me.” you said pausing for a second gathering your thoughts.” When Lydia came last year and you wanted to take a break from our arrangement I was absolutely heartbroken because a small part of me thought that you had felt the same way, but when you told me that you still loved her and even though she’s happily with Aiden you still had a chance.” you continued.

The wolfsbane shots were definitely kicking in now as you started raising your voice as you said, “I’m in love with you and I can't hide it anymore. Keeping my feelings a secret just so I can have you, isn’t working out anymore. Everytime I come over here I somehow fall even more in love with you, I don’t even know how that’s possible. I’m a mess and I can’t go forward not knowing how you feel about me.” you finish avoiding eye contact with the man you love. The man who now knows exactly how you feel.

**_He looks up, grinning like a devil_ **

Stiles walks over to you and tilts your head up so you would meet his eyes, and with a big goofy smile on his face he says, “I love you too, I’ve just been nervous about telling you. Honestly, I didn’t think you felt the same way. Looks like we’ve both been keeping secrets.” he finishes, as he leans down for a kiss. 

  
  


**_It's new_ **

**_The shape of your body, it's blue_ **

**_The feeling I've got_ **

**_And it's ooh, whoa oh_ **

**_It's a cruel summer_ **

That night was different than any night the two of you had spent before, it was full of love and sweet nothings. It was exactly what you thought it would be like.

**_It's cool_ **

**_That's what I tell 'em, no rules_ **

**_In breakable Heaven but_ **

**_Ooh, whoa oh_ **

**_It's a cruel summer_ **

**_With you_ **

“Are you ready to tell the pack?” you asked him. The two of you were on your way back to Beacon Hills for Thanksgiving except this year you were together. After that night the two of you decided to keep your relationship on the down low so you could figure everything out and just be together without any of the pack members trying to interfere, it had been blissful but the two of you knew you would have to tell them eventually and you decided that Thanksgiving would be the time to do so.

“I’m more than ready to tell the pack about my amazing girlfriend.” he says, sending you a wink. “What I’m not ready for is your brother. He’s scary on a good day, and when he finds out I’m dating his sister, I’m dead meat.”

“Contrary to what he makes you think, he actually likes you.” Shaking his head at you, you continue “he actually does, every time we’ve talked about one of your plans he always says without you we would probably be toast by now. Trust me, he likes you, he just liked to play the part of the grump.”

“If you say so.”

Texting Lydia that you were on your way, you received a weird text back. “Don’t go to the house, head over the Deatons.”

Texting her back you ask, “why?”

“Something’s come up, just get here now.” she says.

“Lydia just texted me saying that we need to head over to Deatons and not go to my house.” 

“Oh god, let me guess there’s some baddie in town here to mess up Thanksgiving. I guess it was coming though, it’s been a little quiet lately.” he says turning the car in the direction of Deatons.

You were excited to see everyone even if it was under what you presumed to be a new attack, but. When the two of you finally arrived, everyone had a grim look on their face, specifically looking in your direction. 

Feeling self-conscious you grab Stiles hand, “what’s happening? And why are you all looking at me?” you asked.

Derek stepped forward, “You know how you and Grandma had more powers than a normal wolf?” he says. Nodding you say, “What does that have to do with anything? It’s just a little extra magic.” you say.

“That’s where you’re wrong. It’s actually incredibly rare, the fact that you and your Grandma had it is extraordinary, something that I never thought that I would see.” Deaton says taking the conversation over.

“So…” you say, waiting for someone to tell you what was actually happening.

“Someone’s here to take your magic.” Deaton says, “we have a few leads, we were thinking that we’ll split up and you’ll stay here with me.” he continued.

“Wait, hold up. You’re saying that she’s in danger but instead of all of us being here to protect her, you’re just going to leave her?” Stiles says stepping forward but keeping a firm grip on your hand. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. This building has runes and magical barriers set up that will help protect y/n.” Deaton says, causing Stiles to relax just a little.

Clapping their hands Scott steps forward, “Alright, we’re going to split into teams.” he says as he groups everyone together, “and lastly Stiles you’re going with Lydia and Theo.” 

“Wait what?” Stiles says.

“We need all hands on deck Stiles, y/n will be safe here with Deaton. Let's move!” Scott said heading out the door.

Turning to look up at Stiles, as soon as your eyes meet he pulls you in for a kiss, surprising the rest of the pack. 

“I’ll be back soon, I love you.” he said

“I love you too” 

  
  


**_I'm drunk in the back of the car_ **

**_And I cried like a baby coming home from the bar (oh)_ **

**_Said, "I'm fine", but it wasn't true_ **

**_I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you_ **

**_And I, snuck in through the garden gate_ **

**_Every night that summer just to seal my fate (oh)_ **

**_And I screamed, "For whatever it's worth"_ **

**_"I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?"_ **

  
  


Lydia & Theo were the last group to return and they were walking with their heads down in defeat, but the main difference was that Stiles wasn’t there.

“Where the hell is Stiles?” you ask firmly.

Lydia looked up first with sympathy, “they took him.”

“What do you mean they took him? How could they have taken him?” you ask with tears starting to run down your face. 

“They released a toxin in the air that made us all pass out for a few minutes, and when we woke up he was gone.” Lydia continues.

“We have to find him now.” you say heading back into the vets. 

  
  



	7. All Too Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader remembers it all too well

**_*present*_ **

Everyone was standing around the observation table at Deaton’s in silence, no one daring to break the silence that had overtaken the group.

Unable to take the silence anymore you turn towards Theo and Lydia, “I know you guys said that you didn’t know who took Stiles because they released a toxin on the two of you but by any chance did you guys notice anything, even the smallest of details could be helpful.”

“Right before I passed out I saw that the person had a scar on their right ankle. It kinda looked like a lightning bolt. It was weird, I’ve never seen anything like it before” Lydia said.

Shit.

“By the look on your face y/n you know exactly who Lydia’s talking about.” Uncle Peter said, shooting me a look.

“I do know exactly who Lydia’s talking about.” You said while looking at your hands.

“Well? My best friend’s missing right now y/n!! We don’t have time to sit around and wait, who are they!” Scott yelled

Looking up to meet Scott’s eyes you yell back, “Stiles is my boyfriend, we were going to tell everyone, trust me I don’t want him to be gone either. I’m insulted that you would even imply that Scott!”

“Take a deep breath everyone. Y/N do you know any reason that they would take Stiles?” Theo said as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

“I have no idea why James would go after Stiles, there’s literally no reason that I can think of.”

“We don’t have time to wait around, y/n you’re staying here just in case. Let's head out everyone, we’re going to go back to where Lydia and Theo were and see if we can get a scent.” Scott said firmly as he walked out the door.

Everyone turned to look at me, “just go, I’ll be fine.” you said gesturing for them to leave. Lydia hung back and asked, “are you honestly going to be ok?”, nodding you tell her to follow the others. Once they all eventually followed Scott outside after lingering for a second. Once I heard them all leave, I leaned forward and rested my head in my hands.

What’s James even doing here? The last time we talked he made it explicitly clear that he was never coming back to the muggle world to see me again. God it’s been so long, I thought as I started to think about our time together.

_***Past*** _

_I walked through the door with you, the air was cold_

_But something 'bout it felt like home somehow and I_

_Left my scarf there at your sister's house_

_And you still got it in your drawer even now_

James and I walked through Hogsmeade bundled up in our coats as we felt the cold air brush over our cheeks.

“Where do you want to go?” James asked as he put an arm around your shoulder.

Looking up at him you say, “we could head to your uncle's shop, I’m always down to prank the pack.”

Laughing at your response he pulls you closer and leads you to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes.

Once the two of you reach the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, Fred and George are there to greet the two of you.

“Well who do we have here Georgie?” Fred says looking over at his twin.

“Freddie, I do believe we’ve been blessed by being in the presence of the love birds. How do you do y/n?” George asked.

“I’m doing well, a little bit bummed that school’s starting up again, but I’m happy that James and I finally have an extended amount of time to be together.” you say looking up at James with a smile.

Looking down at you and giving you a small smile, James directs his attention towards his uncles, “well if the two don’t mind, y/n wants to see if she can find anything to surprise the pack.” he says while pulling you towards the back of the store.

When the two of you finally reach the back of the store you look towards him and say, “I really love your family James, don’t get me wrong, I absolutely love Derek, Uncle Peter, & Cora.” pausing for a second, you continue, “Uncle Peter is still up for debate considering everything he’s done over the years. You truly have an amazing family James. Thank you for letting me meet them.”

Walking closer to you and wrapping his arm around you waist he pulls you closer and leans his forehead against yours, “Of course sweetheart, my family absolutely adores you. I’m starting to get the feeling that they’re starting to love you more than me.” he says winking at you.

Pulling him down for a quick kiss, you whisper, “I would say that you could meet Derek right now but I’m pretty sure he would rip your throat out with his teeth, but then again, he’s all bark no bite.”

While laughing James pulls away from your embrace, meeting your eye he asks, “so what kind of joke are you planning on pulling on them this time sweetheart?”

The two of you walk around the joke shop hand-in-hand trying to find the perfect prank.

You truly felt at home with James.

_Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze_

_We're singing in the car, getting lost upstate_

_Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place_

_And I can picture it after all these days_

_And I know it's long gone and_

_That magic's not here no more_

_And I might be okay_

_But I'm not fine at all_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause there we are again on that little town street_

_You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me_

_Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well_

After the two of you went back to school, you continued to owl each other's letters. Weeks later, James let you know in his letter that they would be having a Hogsmeade trip, so you’d finally be able to meet up.

When the day finally comes, you take the portkey to the Potter's house where you were planning on meeting James to then head over to Hogsmeade together.

“y/n darling, it’s so good to see you! It’s been too long!” Mrs. Potter says coming and giving me a big hug.

“How are you y/n” Mr. Potter asks, giving me a hug after Mrs. Potter let go.

“I’m doing well, thank you. So far we’ve had a break from the big bads, so I’m enjoying it while I can.” you said as the three of you moved to sit on the couch.

“How’s your family?”Mrs. Potter asked.

“They’re doing well, Cora’s still with the pack in South America that she joined after the fire and she’s happy, which is all Derek and I could hope for. Uncle Peter is still Uncle Peter, Derek and I are still a little hesitant with just accepting him back into the pack because of everything. Derek’s doing pretty well, much better than he was the last time we spoke, so that’s a major improvement.” you say smiling at the both of them.

“That’s wonderful news, y/n. We’re always worrying about you and all of the crazy things that you’ve had to experience, you’re practically family.” Mrs. Potter says.

The first time you met the Potter family, you were taken aback by how close they all were, especially with Ginny’s family the Weasley’s. They were all so close, just like my family before the fire, it made me yearn for the days where my family went for runs and just hung out together on the weekends when everyone was home. Since the fire, it had primarily been just Derek, Laura, and I but since Laura was gone, it was just Derek and I. The yearly trips to New York City meant everything to the two of us, an escape from the disaster that we watched happen the night of the fire. While Derek was my older brother, he was the person I trusted the most. While he didn’t know about my relationship with James, it was primarily because of the rules of the wizarding worlds, I’m lucky that I was even allowed in on the secret and had free reign as long as I was with James or a member of the Potter’s or the Weasley’s.

_Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red_

_You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed_

_And your mother's telling stories 'bout you on a tee ball team_

_You tell me 'bout your past, thinking your future was me_

You had been at the Potter’s for almost an hour now waiting on James, but Mrs. Potter decided to break out the baby books to pass the time.

“This photo was before James got contacts, he wanted glasses just like Harry. It was the cutest thing, I know he would deny it now but he used to draw a little mark on his forehead to match. That’s when James wasn’t too cool to hang out with his parents” Mrs. Potter said as she rolled her eyes at the thought of James being too cool.

“Mom, you brought out the baby books. I thought we agreed you wouldn’t do that.” James said as he walked into the room with flushed cheeks.

“Well, maybe I wouldn’t have brought out the baby book if you hadn’t kept y/n waiting for so long. Honestly James, we taught you better than that.” Mrs. Potter said, directing her attention to her son.

“It’s alright Mrs. Potter, I’m sure something came up.” you said looking at James.

With a hesitant look on his face, James asked, “do you wanna head upstairs real fast?”

“Sure.” you said following him upstairs.

“No funny business you two! I’m too young for grandkids.” Mr. Potter yelled.

Ignoring his father, James led you to his room and directed you to sit on the chair next to his computer, while he sat down on the edge of his bed.

“Is everything alright James?” you asked, he had never acted like this before.

“There’s something that we need to talk about.” he said as he looked down at his hands.

“Is everything ok?” you asked.

“Ugh, I don’t know.” James said standing up and running his hands through his hair with obvious frustration.

Finally stopping, he looks at me and says, “we’re not working anymore. The distance is becoming too much y/n. I love you don’t get me wrong but I just don’t see us working out. The entire time I’m at Hogwarts, I don’t hang out with my friends or go to house events because I’m waiting on a letter from you, I just want to enjoy my time there before I graduate without any attachments that would hold me back.”

By the time he was finished talking you were sitting there in shock. He thought you were in the way of his happiness. “You told me you saw a future with me.” you mumbled, not being able to make eye contact with him.

“I did, but things change y/n. Looking back we would have never been able to have a future together because at the end of the day you’re a muggle, our worlds don’t go together.” he said.

“Muggles and wizards get together all of the time!” you yelled, finally making eye contact with him.

“I know but you’re not just any muggle, I mean for merlin's sake y/n, you’re a werewolf, you’re constantly fighting battles every other week. I don’t think I want to deal with that, my parents went through so much during their time at Hogwarts, that’s not something that I want to experience, I know it sounds selfish, but it’s true. I want to have fun and enjoy my time at school, not worry about missing your letter or hearing about the monster that you’re constantly facing.” James finished.

You had to get out of there as fast as you could or you would break down in tears. “Well sorry for holding you back James, I’ll get out of your hair now.” you said as you raced down the stairs towards the portkey.

As you were running down the stairs you saw Mr. and Mrs. Potter standing there in shock, you continued to rush down the stairs and passed the two Potters staring at you.

However, Mrs. Potter caught up before you and grabbed your arm and said, “It doesn’t matter what James said, you will always be family to us. If you ever need help with anything please don’t hesitate to call sweetheart.” she said looking into your tear filled eyes. Nodding your head, you continue towards the portkey. Finally reaching the portkey, you’re brought back to your room, where you broke down crying.

_And I know it's long gone and_

_There was nothing else I could do_

_And I forget about you long enough_

_To forget why I needed to_

It had been a week since James broke up with you and you were doing everything you could to forget about him, but it didn’t matter what you did, he was always in the back of your mind.

_'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night_

_We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light_

_Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah_

You were laying down in bed unable to fall asleep as you continued to cry thinking about the last conversation you had with James, and all of your times together. The one that stuck out the most was when you stayed at the Burrow for a night, it was late and you couldn’t sleep so you thought you’d head downstairs to get something to drink and hang out by the fireplace. When you reached the bottom of the stairs, you walked towards the kitchen. Seeing a glow coming from the room you were surprised when you saw James looking in the fridge.

“Wacha’ doing there?” you asked walking up behind him.

Spinning around James offered you a big smile, “I’m hungry so I thought I would see what my options were, but now that you’re here.” he said trailing off, while winking at you.

“Stop it.” you said playfully smacking his shoulder.

“You wound me.” he said, grabbing onto his shoulder dramatically.

The two of you were standing there when you were startled by the enchanted record player playing an old love song.

Dropping the antics, James turned to you and swept you into his arms.

“What are you doing?” you asked as you wound your arms around his neck.

“We’re dancing, obviously.” he said as the two of you swayed in the light of the refrigerator. Closing your eyes, you rested your head on James’s chest.

Feeling his arm tighten around your waist, he says, “ I can’t wait to do this forever with you y/n. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me.”

The two of you continued to sway in the light of the refrigerator content with just being in each others arms.

_Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much_

_But maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up_

_Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise_

_So casually cruel in the name of being honest_

_I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here_

_'Cause I remember it all, all, all too well_

Whenever anyone asked if something was wrong, you’d brush it off as a girl problem, luckily, the pack mainly consisted of boys who didn’t want to get involved in “girl problems,” which proved to be extremely helpful. You’d caught Derek and Theo giving you looks whenever they were around when you were asked if you were alright, it was harder to convince the two of them that everything was ok, but you somehow managed to do it. Lydia was an entirely different problem.

Lydia was one of your best friends and for months she’d suspected that you had a secret boyfriend and constantly tried to snoop whenever she was in your room, never being able to find anything. Finally, she had enough and confronted you about your behavior because she knew the signs of heartbreak especially with you. Lydia knew about your massive crush on Stiles and how it hurt every time he talked about Lydia or Malia, always ignoring the possibility of the two of you together, which made you realize that there wasn’t anything holding you back from dating, and that was when you met James. You’re first love.

Everything came to a head when three weeks after the breakup James sent you a letter via owl.

Giving his owl a treat, you read the letter that James attached.

_Dear y/n,_

_I can’t believe that it’s been three weeks since we last talked, but I guess it’s to be expected considering everything that happened. There’s nothing that I can say that can undo the damage that I’ve done, but while I know what I said it was harsh and I probably could have said it in a better way, it’s how I truly feel. There was a time where I did think you were my forever but I realized that I’m too young to be thinking that way and that I need to enjoy the time I have now before I have to enter the real world. This hasn’t been easy for me either, at first I thought it wouldn’t be a problem but then I realized the implications of what I did, and while I don’t regret it, I didn’t think it would impact me this much. Luckily, I have really great friends in my house and we’ve been going to parties, quidditch games, meeting new people. It’s everything that I wanted to do and while it broke us up, I’m having a great time and I’m sure you are too. Even though we aren’t together anymore I hope you find happiness._

_Love,_

_James_

_P.s._

_Please send Rose a letter, she’s been annoying me about how you haven’t sent her a letter in weeks, you know she gets._

_Yo_ u didn’t think your heart could break anymore than it already was but here you were, lying on the floor of your room crying while you clutched his letter to your chest. As you were laying there, you couldn’t help but think about how he said that he was doing great and that the breakup was essentially doing wonders for his life. Whereas, it was having the complete opposite effect on your life. Devastation was the only thing that you’d felt the past two weeks, you pretended to be ok, but inside you were completely and utterly heartbroken.

As you continued to lay on the floor you realized that you wouldn’t be able to get through this on your own, so you decided to text the one person who would know exactly what to do, rules be damned.

_Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_

_I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it_

_After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own_

_Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone_

Another week had passed since you received the letter from James and brought Lydia into the mix. Obviously, she was extremely surprised that not only this entirely different world that existed but by the fact that I had been hiding a boyfriend for months. Lydia encouraged you to contact Rose and to stay in touch, because as she said, “just because that asshole dumped you, you shouldn’t lose a friend.” Lydia helped you pull yourself together, it didn’t happen overnight, taking a few months to even start to feel like your old self again. James had become such an integral part to who you were, I mean you were going to plan a future with him.

“Whatcha’ thinking about?” Lydia asked as she walked into the room and immediately laid down next to you on the floor as you stared at the glow in the dark stars you had stuck on your ceiling.

“James. He’s the only thing that I can think about, I’m getting better but sometimes it hits me that he’s not a part of my life anymore. He was my first everything, I thought he was going to be my last.” you said, continuing to stare at the stars.

“y/n, it’s going to get better I promise. I mean, my ex turned into a killer lizard and then just left town and I’m doing alright. Obviously, it’s totally different because Jackson had an actual reason to leave, I was planning on being with him forever, I truly thought he was it for me but I found Aiden. Someone who I absolutely know is my forever. There’s no doubt in my mind that you’ll find the right guy and who knows, maybe it’s Stiles.” she said, turning her head to give me a wink.

“Lydia.” you groaned covering your eyes with your hands.

_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week_

_'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me_

_You can't get rid of it, 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah_

_'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so_

_Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known_

_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all_

_Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all_

_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_***present*** _

The heartbreak that James caused always stuck around but as time went on things got better, just Lydia promised. The pain started to truly heal the more you hung out and the relationship you had originally started when the two of you first went to college.

As you were sitting there, you realized that a visit to Rose had the possibility of pointing you in the right direction, and if you were lucky the Potters would be at the Burrow. Luckily, Rose had sent you a portkey just in case you needed to use it as an emergency or to just visit her. While you hadn’t gone to see her in fear of running into James, she may have some idea as to what’s going on with James. Quickly texting Lydia to let her know what you were doing, you used the portkey that would take you to the burrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated!! This chapter was actually completed and posted on my Tumblr mid October, but for some reason I didn't realize that I didn't post it here. I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm thinking about the next chapter continuing with the majority being a flashback, the thought of exploring the readers past that was separate from the pack seems really interesting to me. Let me know what you think!


	8. champagne problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was not at all what I was planning on writing. My original thought was going to based off of “last kiss” from Speak Now, but finals came and well...I had no time to do anything. On the bright side we were gifted with evermore and probably my new favorite song, champagne problems. This chapter will have Lydia and the Readers POV. The next chapter will hopefully be done soon and will be an epilogue. Thank you to everyone who has been reading August It means a lot to me, I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. Also, alcohol is mentioned in the songs lyrics itself, there is no consumption.

_**Lydia POV** _

“So what’s the deal with this James guy?” Scott asked looking back at Lydia as he led the pack through the forest.

“Yeah, why haven’t I heard of this guy either?” Theo asked.

Looking back at the pack Lydia says, “I wasn’t even supposed to know about him, but eventually she told me everything.”

“That still doesn’t explain anything.” Scott says.

“It isn’t my place to tell you the entire story. The only relevant information that you need to know is that he’s her ex-boyfriend.” Lydia continued.

“I thought she avoided relationships, really only hooked up with guys.” Scott says.

“She did. It was after the break-up when she was trying to move on from everything.” Lydia says.

“Wasn’t she in love with Stiles all through high-school?” Isaac asks.

“Her love for Stiles never changed, she just found happiness somewhere else. That happiness came in the form of James and the potential future the two of them could have.”

“Wait, so she was thinking long-term with this guy?” Derek asks.

“They dated for over a year, of course she was thinking long term. She was going to tell you Derek, but then the break-up happened and she wasn’t in a good place, I mean she barely wanted to tell me about it.” Lydia said.

After walking in silence for a few minutes Lydia’s phone lit up. Looking at her phone she saw that you had texted her.

“I’m going to visit Rose to see if she knows anything about what’s happening with James.”

“Was that y/n? Does she know anything yet?” Scott asked.

“She doesn’t know anything yet, she’s going to visit his cousin to see if she knows anything.”

“How’s she going to get there?” Derek asked.

“That’s not my secret to tell.” Lydia said as she sent you a text, to keep her posted.

**Reader POV**

While you had maintained contact with Rose you were still nervous to potentially see everyone. There was no guarantee that everyone would be there, let alone Rose but you were banking on her maybe using the floo to come to the burrow if she wasn’t there. Finally gathering the courage you knock on the door, for it to be thrown open revealing a smiling Molly Weasley.

“y/n dearie, we’ve missed you around here.” She says pulling you into a big hug. “What brings you here to visit us?” She continues gesturing for you to enter the home.

“There’s actually a problem back home and I have a strong feeling that James is involved, I was hoping that maybe Rose might be here.”

“Luckily, Rose is in the living room.” Molly says, giving you a smile as she leads you to the living room.

“Rose dear, you have a visitor.” Molly says.

Looking up Rose sees you and immediately hop up and brings you into a tight hug. Pulling back she steps back giving you a concerned look. “While I’m absolutely ecstatic that I’m getting to see my best friend right now, I know that you’re supposed to be home and finally revealing that you and Stiles were together. So what happened?”

“Oddly enough, I just learned that I have magic, unfortunately there’s someone in town searching for me. That’s not the weirdest part though, the pack left me at home to make sure that I was safe and when Stiles, Theo, and Lydia were searching for the threat they were drugged and now Stiles is missing.” you say.

“Why does that require a visit though? Not that I’m complaining.” Rose says.

“Lydia and Theo noticed before they passed out someone with a lightning bolt scar on someone's right ankle. Which led me to the thought that James is the one that kidnapped Stiles. So, I just wanted to see if you noticed anything different in James' behavior recently and to see if there was a spell to find him” You say.

“Now that you mentioned it, James did start acting funny not that long ago. I’m not sure what would have brought it on though.” Rose says as she thinks back on what may have set James off. “Oh shit, he started acting weird when I got your last letter. The letter where you told me about your plans to announce that you and Stiles were officially dating.” Rose says looking up at you.

“I just don’t understand why he even cares, he’s the one that broke up with me. We had plans for the future and then he decided he wanted to have fun at school, which apparently meant breaking up with me.” You say with disdain in your voice.

A hand on your shoulder makes you look over to Molly, “y/n, that boy never got over you, he regretted it every day.” she says.

“Then why did he send me that letter telling me that he didn’t regret it and that it was for the best that we broke up?” you asked Molly

“I’m not sure, but I do know he wouldn’t purposely hurt you.” she said putting a hand on your shoulder.

“Why don’t we try a tracking spell?” Rose said and immediately cast the spell.

“Nothing.” she said with frustration in her voice.

Just as you were about to say something to Molly and Rose the man you had been searching for entered the Burrow.

“Where’s Stiles, James?” you said standing up.

“What are you doing here? How did you even get here?” he asked

“I used an unused portkey, and you didn’t answer my question, now where’s Stiles?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about y/n” He said crossing his arms over his chest.

“Lydia and Theo saw the lightning bolt. Last time I checked the only one I know with that was you.”

“Who knows? The world is a crazy place.” he said shrugging.

“James where is the boy?” Molly said walking over to him.

James’s face went pale as he watched Molly come closer to him as she pointed a finger at him.

“He’s fine, I promise!” he said holding his hands up.

“Take me to him James.” you said.

“Fine, but we’re all going to have a long conversation when we get there.” he said, “actually, thinking about it, why not invite the entire pack. I’m sure they’re out there looking for him.”

“I don’t care what you want, just take me to him.” you said.

“If you say so sweetheart.” he said, grabbing you hand and leading you to the fireplace throwing floo powder as he quietly whispered their destination.

Stumbling out of the fireplace you noticed Stiles on the floor with his ankles and hands tied. He looked at you in shock, from what you’re not sure. It could be me coming in through a fireplace or the fact that I knew his kidnapper.

As you tried to go to Stiles, James kept hold of your hand and led you over to a nearby dining table.

“Sit, the pack will be here soon.” he said casually as he sat down.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lydia’s POV** _

I heard the distinct sound of an incoming owl and while the pack wouldn’t think anything of it, she knew better. This was the owl that had delivered the letter that destroyed you even further. As the owl flew by it dropped a letter in my hands. Quickly, I opened the letter to see what James had to say.

Hello Lydia,

I’m assuming that you know everything by now, which is why I sent the letter to you. Come to this address and you’ll find Stiles and y/n. Don’t worry about y/n, she’s fine.

See you soon,

James

Looking up she didn’t realize that the pack was watching her reading the letter.

“Why did an owl drop off a letter, and why are you so calm about it?” Scott asked.

“James comes from a place where they send each other letters, from my understanding it’s their main form of communication.” I said, “we finally know where they are though, we just need to go to this address.”

“Lets go, lead the way” Derek said.

“Now wait a minute, what if it’s a trap?” Theo asked.

“Trust me, it’s not. While I may not have known James I know enough about him to know that he hasn’t set up a trap.”

“Lydia, Stiles and y/n are in danger. This James guy is a threat to them.” Scott said.

Sighing, I look up at Scott and say, “I have a strong feeling that James wanted her back and when he caught wind of them making it official he got angry.”

“Scott, we don’t have time to waste, my sister is with this guy, I’m not going to lose another sister. I don’t care if it’s a trap, we just need to get them out safely.” Derek said, “Lydia what’s the address?”

Turning towards Derek I show the address that was on the letter.

Rolling his eyes, Derek says, “I know exactly where that is. It’s actually not that far from here.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

_**Readers POV** _

You booked the night train for a reason

So you could sit there in this hurt Bustling crowds or silent sleepers

You're not sure which is worse

> “What are we doing here James?” you asked “I thought that was obvious sweetheart.”

“Obviously, it’s not, seeing as I don’t understand why years later you’ve not only come back but you kidnapped Stiles, and I’m not your sweetheart.”

“The pack should be arriving momentarily.” He said as he stood up and looked towards the door.

Barely a second later the pack burst through the door.

“Welcome, I’m James and I’m sure you’re familiar with our other two guests.” James said.

Once the pack realized there was no immediate threat they stopped and looked around. However, once they saw Stiles they tried to go and help him but James pulled out his wand and put a stop to anyone trying to go near Stiles.

“What do you want?” Scott said inching closer to James.

“I just wanted to talk to y/n.”

“If you wanted to talk to her why not just send her a letter?” Scott asked.

“Obviously, she wouldn’t respond.” James said, earning a scoff from you.

“Of course I wouldn’t respond to you James, why would I? You broke my heart.” you said meeting his eyes.

Because I dropped your hand while dancing

Left you out there standing

Crestfallen on the landing

Champagne problems

Looking down at the floor after hearing your comment, he walked back over to the table and sat down, gesturing the pack to do the same.

Complying the pack sat down at the table, Lydia and Derek taking the seats on both sides of you.

“Since everyone’s here, why don’t you tell me why you wanted to talk to me.” you said looking at James.

“ I wanted to talk about how things went down between us at the end.”

“Why? We both know what happened, you made a decision to leave me, to abandon our relationship so you wouldn’t be tied down.” you said, rolling your eyes.

James once again looked down at his hands at your comment.

Your mom's ring in your pocket

My picture in your wallet

Your heart was glass, I dropped it

Champagne problems

Looking back up at you James said, “we had plans that I wasn’t ready for.”

“I got the message, don’t worry. What I don’t understand is why you took Stiles and brought the pack here.” you said.

With a slight smile James said, “The rules have changed in my world, we’re now allowed to talk to others in our mystical world and I figured that you didn’t tell anyone, so I thought why not surprise your boyfriend and pack with our relationship, considering we had some big plans.”

“So you’re just trying to break Stiles and I up? Is that your ultimate goal? Because, news flash, it’s not going to happen. It took me a long time to get over you and in a good mental state, you destroyed me James.” you said.

You told your family for a reason

You couldn't keep it in

Your sister splashed out on the bottle

Now no one's celebrating

Dom Pérignon, you brought it

No crowd of friends applauded

Your hometown skeptics called it

Champagne problems

He just looked at you with a look that you couldn’t quite figure out.

“ I told Rose about our plans, I was so excited that I had to tell someone. The pack was obviously not an option but she was so excited.” you said.

James looked down at that.

“Of course, as we know nothing happened. Rose and I never celebrated.”

You had a speech, you're speechless

Love slipped beyond your reaches

And I couldn't give a reason

Champagne problems

Finally looking up at you James says, “I know I left you speechless with the way I went about it. It wasn’t the best so called justification as it really wasn’t a reason.”

“Not to interrupt what’s happening here, but what were you planning on celebrating?” Scott asks.

“An engagement.” James mumbled.

At this the pack all turned to me with a look of shock. 

“What do you mean by an engagement? You were planning on getting engaged and you didn’t tell me?” Derek asked with hurt evident clear as day on his face.

“There were rules and until it happened I wasn’t allowed to say anything.” You said looking down at your hands.

While you thought of James and everything that down, it didn’t hurt as much as it did back then. While Lydia was the one to get you through everything, Stiles was the one who helped you move on even though he didn’t realize what he was doing for you.

Your Midas touch on the Chevy door

November flush and your flannel cure

"This dorm was once a madhouse"

I made a joke, "Well, it's made for me"

How evergreen, our group of friends

Don't think we'll say that word again

And soon they'll have the nerve to deck the halls

That we once walked through

One for the money, two for the show

I never was ready so I watch you go

Sometimes you just don't know the answer

'Til someone's on their knees and asks you

"She would've made such a lovely bride

What a shame she's fucked in the head," they said

But you'll find the real thing instead

She'll patch up your tapestry that I shred

“I still don’t understand the purpose of what you’re doing here James.” you said.

Looking up at you he said, “One night I heard you and Rose talking about finally getting together with Stiles after years, months, however long you two had a thing going on something snapped in me. It was at that moment that I realized that I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life, so I figured if everyone found out about our secret and how you lied to them, there was the off chance that Stiles would leave you. The pack was just a bonus and I was curious about them considering how highly you spoke of them.”

“So your plan of action was to kidnap my boyfriend?”

“Did you know that Rose and just about everyone in my family called me crazy for letting you go? They kept telling me that one day I would regret it? I didn’t realize it at the time but my desire to have fun and enjoy my time in my common room, was total crap and that they were right.. My desire was to be with you and I messed that up.” James said.

“Rose told me a few things about your family but I couldn’t bear to hear anything about you or the rest of your family, it hurt too much.” You said looking away from him.

“That makes sense. While I’m not ready to let you go, I see that you’ve found someone who put you back together from all of the heartbreak that I put you through.” James said as he stood up and went towards Stiles and let be free from the magic that was restricting him.

And hold your hand while dancing

Never leave you standing

Crestfallen on the landing

With champagne problems

Your mom's ring in your pocket

Her picture in your wallet

You won't remember all my

Champagne problems

“I’m happy that you found someone that will never leave you standing and not someone like me who left you crestfallen and destroyed all of our plans for the future.” James said.

James walked towards the fireplace grabbing some of the floo powder, just about he was going to leave, he turned and said, “don’t worry about the person who was trying to steal your magic. I took care of it.” he finished and immediately threw the powder and disappeared.

You sat there staring at the fireplace thinking about everything that just happened and your old plans that were now out the window, but you also thought of all of the new plans you and Stiles would have, assuming he would still want to be with you after everything.

Feeling a hand on your shoulder, you’re brought back to reality. You could tell that it was Stiles’s hand on your shoulder immediately. Turning to look at him you weren’t sure what to expect, I mean how does one react to everything that was just exposed.

Surprising you he pulled you out of the chair and gave you a bone crushing hug. Immediately, you hugged him back as though it was the last time he would be in your arms.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” he whispered in your ear.

At this you finally broke down, the strong front you put on in front of James disappearing as you started to cry against his chest, causing him to rub circles on your back.

“It’s alright, everything’s alright now.”

“Are you ok?” you asked.

“I’m fine, it was you I was worried about. That dude is seriously obsessed with you, I’m surprised that he just let you go like that. I was preparing for the worst. The fact that you’re ok is the most important thing to me.” he said.

“I’m happy that everyone’s ok, but can we revisit the fact that y/n was thinking about getting married and had a serious long term boyfriend, and the fact that Lydia was the only one that knew?” Scott said.

Turning around in Stiles to look at Scott you said, “why don’t we head back home and talk about this tomorrow. I’m exhausted and I’m sure Stiles is as well.”

“I second that,” Stiles said.

With that, we all started to head back home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

When we got back home, I pulled Stiles upstairs to my room ignoring the looks that the pack was sending us, Derek in particular.

Stiles sat down on my bed and looked up at me, “you were really thinking about getting married and having a future with that guy?”

Walking over to the bed I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder, “I was.” you said pausing before continuing, “At the time I thought that I had no chance with you so I was trying to move on and then I met James and we fell in love. While I still loved you it didn’t hurt as much.”

In response Stiles wrapped his arm around you and pulled you closer to him. “I’m sorry you had to go through all of that heartbreak, but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t happy.” he said

Looking up at him you said, “what do you mean?”

“It brought you to me. You could potentially be married right now and we would have never gotten together.”

“It hurt a lot, I don’t think Lydia knew what to do with me but I agree the pain was worth it because it led to us being together.” you said.

“It’s been a long day, why don’t we head to sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow’s going to be a long day.” he says laying down on the bed.

Following suit, you lay down right next to him, “goodnight Stiles.”

“Goodnight y/n, I love you.”

“I love you too Stiles.”

\-------------------------


	9. Authors Note

I hope everyone who read the story enjoyed it! Originally I was planning on another chapter but I thought the ending of the last chapter was a nice ending spot. While I'm ending the story with chapter 8, if enough people were potentially interested in an epilogue let me know. 

Stay Safe and Happy New Year


End file.
